The Lost Story
by Jason Stathome
Summary: Rewriting the first HP books in my own way. Following the early original storyline, with extra events etc. etc. After 4 years my own plot takes over. Figuring a stronger Harry than in the original books. Get ready for much, much more magic! I try to update every 2 weeks. *** Deadline (Status) Chapter 6: ... (70%) EXAMS ***
1. Prologue

**Note:**

This is my first story on FanFic , hmm actually this is one of the first stories I've ever written. I know it's not much of a story yet, but it's a start!

**Don't expect anything professional, I wrote the first chapter on a lazy sunday afternoon and wanted to see where I'd end up.**

**- I wrote the prologue after my 5 first chapters. Sorry to those of you who are already reading the story, I just had to make this! **

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, I'm not J.K !

* * *

_Searing lightning smote down into the forsaken hills. Dark clouds hurried over the stormy sky, blocking the faint moonlight. There were dry splitting cracks of thunder right overhead. Then came a blast of savage wind, and with it, mingling with its roar, there came a burst of dense magical power. A power, which has not been felt for many years._

_The lightning splintered on the peaks, rocks shivered, and great crashes split the air and go rolling and tumbling into every cave and hollow; and the darkness was filled with overwhelming noise and sudden light._

_In the open stood two men, unharmed, but the tips of their wands were glowing with expelled power. Excessive energy radiated from the both of them in the form of pulsing, flame-like auras. It was clear that these two men were far above the level of the powerful wizard._

_One of the figures was dressed in black, except for the silver V embroidered on the back of his cape. He wore a silver ring on his left hand, a skull with a crown engraved on it. With two fluid movements of his wand, three Killing Curses shot at his enemy._

_The other man's eyes were cool and composed, without fear, facing the green beams coming at him. He moved in a light blur, dodging the curses fluently. Any ordinary wizard would have told he had not moved at all, and the curses passed right through him. He rapidly countered with a jagged yellow curse, which was dodged by his opponent, moving even faster than he had._

_Suddenly over a hundred deadly snakes surrounded the classy dressed man, he wore a long expensive travelling cloak. He had this confident look in his eyes, indicating the wisdom of long years of battle experience. He made a complicated move with his wand, and created an impressive, searing fire circle around him. He pushed more power in the spell and the circle expanded, burning all the snakes to ashes in mere seconds._

_Then the man apparated to the left, fired a lethal curse and quickly apparated again, now behind the enemy to fire another spell. He did not expect the two purple beams heading straight for him; forcing him to conjure a shining blue shield out of thin air to deflect them. The spells, whatever they were, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gonglike note reverberated from it, an oddly chilling sound. …_

_"So slow…" called the other, narrowing his ember eyes. "Getting old?"_

_The classy dressed man, didn't answer. It was the first time someone could follow his rapid apparition movements and managed to stop him in his tracks. If it was not for his sharp battle instincts he would have been killed there._

_"Playtime is over," the other said indifferently, "Last chance, join us or die!"_

_"Never!"_

_The black dressed man's eyes turned red and started to glow, motes of light flared up, coalescing around his body. The other man looked wary, almost frightened, he felt the ground trembling beneath his feet. He struggled to keep his cool, he had never felt anything like this before._

_"Gravis Excidi" whispered the scarlet eyed wizard, his glowing eyes focused on his opponent. The sheer waves of concentrated power flowing from the man's form were far greater than before: it pierced with cold blades of horror and despair, stopping heart and breath._

_"Unreal —" breathed the other, his eyes widening as he saw and felt the wizard before him. He knew he was outclassed badly and the spell that was used came from a branch of magic he couldn't handle. If he didn't escape now, nothing would be left of him._

_Even the most powerful wizards couldn't exude the required power to use Gravitational Magic. It was long forgotten, destructive magic, requiring Mage powers to use. This magic could be used to wipe out anyone in a blink of an eye, though the intensity of the spells depended heavily on the strength of the core, magical power and experience of the caster._

_Immediately after the spell was cast, the classy dressed man felt the ruthless force of the spell, the air crackled and filled with tiny, blue electrical shocks. He had to concentrate and emit his own power to try and counter the staggering increase of gravity. He had trouble breathing and his heart rate kept changing uncontrollably, the blood started leaving his upper body. Any other human would have been vanished from the earth by now._

_The battle seemed about to end as the gravity became more and more intense. Still, the man who was defending fiercely, refused to let go. He called forth all of the power left at his disposal, his brown eyes started to glow slightly, he evened out the gravity for a brief moment, saw his chance and apparated away; fleeing from a lost fight._

_"The next time we meet, you will die …. Flamel!" The mysterious black dressed man hissed before he, too, apparated from the demolished battleground._

_The night was back cold and still._

* * *

**Note:**

If u want more information about the story, check my profile for more details.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Note:**

As you can see I started with a passage from the first book and after some lines I continued myself. I rlly love some passages in the book that I refuse to leave out :P cuz they are too good and there are ppl reading this story without having read the hp books.

English is my 3th language, I'm sure I've made a lot of grammatical errors, try and read over them (or post the errors and I'll correct)

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, I'm not J.K ! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Lived  
**

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his purple cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

When he found what he was looking for in his inside pocket, he flicked the Deluminator open, held it up in the air, and clicked it a few times until the entire street went dark. If anyone looked out of their window now, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.

Dumbledore walked to the cat and spoke to it. 'Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall, you're not celebrating?"

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes.

Professor McGonagall threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore.

"Seems like everyone is celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars. . . . hmm.. shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You- Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?" She asked while looking in his deep blue eyes.

"It certainly seems so," Dumbledore answered.

Professor McGonagall continued, "you know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day.

* * *

"Would you care for a Gummi bear ?"

"A _what_?"

"A Gummi bear. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm getting fond of.

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for Gummi bears.

* * *

"What they're _saying,_" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.

The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that … they're — _dead._"

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But — he couldn't. One of the most powerful wizards of all time couldn't kill the little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he tried to kill Harry, Voldemort's power somehow broke, and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's — it's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"Now we can only guess," said Dumbledore. "Future may tell or we may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.

Dumbledore gave a comforting look at her and took a golden watch from his pocket.

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us."

"It's the best and safest place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, almost falling back off the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — everyone in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. And I suppose Hagrid is bringing him?"

Before Dumbledore could respond they could hear a rumbling sound, they both looked up and down the street, it swelled to a roar and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed _abruptly _in Number four's front garden.

* * *

As the man stood from the bike, it was clear that he was twice as tall as a normal man and four times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild _— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last…, no problems were there?"

"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a cu riously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Un derground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."

Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.

"Goodluck Harry Potter" said Dumbledore as he took Harry and laid him gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumble dore, sir." Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Deluminator. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not know ing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mr. Dursley's rage as he opened the front door to see his destroyed garden, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. … He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"

* * *

_About five years later  
_

In those five years Harry was not treated with the love that Dumbledore had hoped and wanted. He lived in a small cupboard under the stairs, got only two meals a day and he was hated by his aunt and uncle, they only cared for their little Duddy. Judging by the pictures around the house there was no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.

When Harry turned five, he was forced to do a series of chores each day, from cleaning and gardening to cooking. If something was not to his Aunt's or Uncle's standards, he would be slapped by either his aunt or uncle before been thrown in his cupboard with no food until the next day. Harry learned at a young age to keep his emotions in check, he knew that if he cried or yelled during a beating he would only make it worse. If he was smiling when passing by his aunt or uncle, they gave him extra chores to try and make him feel bad. Yes, young Harry could put up a Poker face rivaling Chris Ferguson.

The Dursleys never spoke about Harry's parents and he was forbidden to talk about them, in fact Harry was forbidden to ask any questions. Nevertheless they had once told him his parents died in a car crash and that's how he had gotten the very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Recently there were those strange things that happened around him. He didn't dare to talk about them – it's not like he had someone to talk to.

* * *

Harry's life was about to change on Dudley's sixth birthday.

His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up and make breakfast!" she screeched.

Harry, still half sleeping, walked to the kitchen. He threw some bacon in a pan, some eggs in another one and wanted to start frying when it happened.

For a short moment there came very little fireblasts out of his hand, they disappeared instantly. Harry thought his aunt and uncle were too busy noticing him, so he tried doing it again but now nothing happened. He decided to start the gas fire to fry the eggs and bacon.

Vernon Dursley's purple face went red as he shouted, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" He threw the newspaper he was pretending to be reading against the window.

Aunt Petunia was in shock after she saw what Harry did, she nearly fainted.

Harry knowing he had to stay calm replied, "I'm making your breakfast, like always."

"Don't talk to me that way, you ungrateful bastard," Uncle Vernon sneered, "YOU WERE DOING ….. "

Dudley was standing in the doorway, eager to count his many presents but he didn't want to interrupt, his dad bullying or beating Harry was a good starting present. This was going to be his best day of the year.

"This ?" Harry shot again a little fireblast from both his hands, never thought he could redo the action he did moments ago. This time the fire kept coming for 2 seconds, reaching up to 40 cm from his hands.

Now Aunt Petunia really fainted, Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, Harry's heart gave a leap, amazed by what he just did.

Uncle Vernon didn't believe what he just saw, then he realized he had to act before something worse happened.

"You go to your room!" Uncle Vernon shouted while pointing from Harry to the hallway.

"Room?" Harry asked, putting up his poker face.

"Your cupboard room, stupid brat!" Uncle Vernon wanted to crush Harry but he restrained himself for some unknown reason.

Harry went to his cupboard, figuring he'd better leave the room to avoid a beating or being locked up for 5 days.

"And don't come out for the rest of the day!" Uncle Vernon shouted after he heard the cupboard door close.

Was that fear Harry noticed in Vernon's voice? Harry jumped on his bed, thinking about what had happened.

* * *

"Dudley, help me with your mom," Uncle Vernon urged.

Aunt Petunia was slowly getting up from the ground with the help of Dudley and Vernon. She looked terrified and lost. Dudley had never seen his mom in a state like this, he decided to wait before telling his parents he was 2 presents short compared to last year.

"Petunia, dear you alright?" Uncle Vernon started after a moment of silence.

"Oh Vernon, what will we do?" Aunt Petunia muttered, still not over the shock. Dudley didn't want to wait any longer and started unwrapping his first presents.

"Can't we throw him out?" Uncle Vernon asked, "I don't want any of those freakish things happening in my house!"

"Then the neighbors would start to talk." Aunt Petunia didn't want to lose the reputation as role model family in Privet Drive.

"And you remember the letter that came with Harry, I don't want any of his kind coming over here to see he's not staying here anymore." Aunt Petunia added fast.

"You are right," Uncle Vernon agreed as he walked over to his son who started crying for more presents and attention on his birthday. His son wants his money's worth, just like his father. He ruffled Dudley's hair and promised they would buy him 4 more presents.

* * *

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't want to ruin their perfect son's birthday and two hours later the Dursley's left to see a movie and lunch at Dudley's favorite Hamburger restaurant. They dropped off Harry at Mrs. Figgs, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry didn't like it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figgs made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

After looking at many photographs for two hours, Harry went to the garden as Mrs. Figgs started to cook. The garden behind the house was larger than you'd imagine for such a small house on Privet Drive. Harry lay down on the grass and looked up in the sky, again wondering what had happened this morning. Deep down he knew he was special, but he wanted to know more. He slowly sat up, looked at a small branch a few meters away, then tried to move it by thinking about it in his mind, nothing happened.

Harry remembered a few days ago, when he woke up early, agitated by his buzzering alarm clock, he had sent the clock flying against the wall in order to continue sleeping. When he heard Petunia shouting an hour later he had to hurry to make breakfast and never thought about what happened to the poor alarm clock. Harry sighed and tried moving the branch again, without success.

"Why can't I get it to move," Harry asked himself in frustration.

"Clear your mind, concentrate and focus only on the branch," something hissed.

Harry quickly turned around and looked at a small Gopher snake.

"I can understand you?" Harry asked, clearly not afraid of the snake.

The snake nodded vigorously.

"You are the first wizard I can understand," the snake continued, "Parselmouths are very rare."

"Parselmouth? and I'm a wizard?" Harry asked confused.

The snake made a strong hissing sound, moved closer and started explaining, "Parseltongue is the language of serpents, an individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth. It is a very uncommon skill, and is typically hereditary."

Harry listened quietly, fascinated by the talking snake.

"And yes, Harry Potter you are a powerful wizard," the snake slithered over Harry's leg. The snakes body was slippery but surprisingly warm.

"Now try and move the branch, remember what I told you."

Harry had more questions, but decided he could ask them later. He didn't want to disappoint the one knowing more about him than himself. He straightened up, took a deep breath, tried to clear his mind and looked at the branch.

"Close your eyes and concentrate harder," the snake hissed while watching closely at the almost six year old wizard.

Harry closed his eyes, his mind was completely empty, he felt ready, started focusing on the branch maintaining deep concentration. The branch was up floating in the air as Harry opened his eyes.

"Wow" Harry exclaimed in a trance of happiness after he managed flying the branch to his hand.

"Very good, Harry!" the snake congratulated the boy. The snake knew it was most uncommon for such a young wizard to be in control of his magical abilities this early. The snake never expected the boy to levitate the branch this high, that quickly, let alone flying the branch to his hand. Suddenly the snake felt a high pressure and was being pushed away by a flow of invisible dense energy. He could feel Harry Potter's stunning magical aura.

The snake looked up and to his amazement, Harry with his eyes closed, had a ball of fire on his right palm and a ball of lightning on his left, he kept making them bigger and smaller. Then he opened his eyes and started throwing them from one hand to the other, juggling playfully.

"Where did you learn that?" the snake asked curiously while moving back closer to Harry.

Harry answered, looking ignorant, "I don't know, the past years these things just happen. After you learned me how to move the branch, I wanted to try this too."

"Mr. snake?" Harry asked after a small pause.

"Impressive," the snake thought in himself, not noticing Harry trying to get his attention. "This boy surely has big potential."

"Ehh, Mr. snakey?" Harry asked for the second time.

"Yes what's up?"

"You know my name but I don't know yours…, you have a name do you?"

"My friends call me Korin," the snake replied with a friendly hiss.

"Ok Korin, you think you could teach me more of this magic?" Harry asked, hungry to learn more.

"Well Harry, I suppose I could guide and learn you some magic with the knowledge I've acquired throughout my years of travelling. But you see I'm not a wizard, my magical abilities are very limited. In time you'll meet the right people and they will enjoy teaching you," Korin explained to the boy who was listening silently but very attentive.

"And from what I've seen and felt, you are a natural Harry, with limitless magical ability. Moments ago you used wandless magic, a more difficult form of magic that can only be used effectively by powerful and disciplined wizards and witches. There are different kinds of wizards in the world, some stronger than others — in magic ability, some have special abilities. You could say that each magical spirit is different and has their own limits. When you grow up, you will see that magic comes natural to you, while others have to work for years to achieve this and some will never," Korin added with a serious look.

"Harry !"

"Harry ?" Mrs. Figgs called him for lunch.

"Harry, don't use magic near non-magical people!" Korin hissed quickly, right before Harry went inside.

* * *

When Harry and Mrs. Figgs were done eating, Harry had to look at a new series of photographs. After looking at a dozen of boring pictures of cats, Harry felt asleep. In the evening the Dursley's came to pick him up. Uncle Vernon was driving while talking with Petunia. Harry sat silently in the back, next to Dudley.

Harry tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

Dudley looked sick, he kept muttering "Worst birthday… ever….."

Harry figured the fat pig probably ate too much hamburgers.

Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"… roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley sniggered.

"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."

But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talk ing about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.

When they arrived at Privet Drive, number four, Dudley went straight to bed after puking on the stairs. Usually Aunt Petunia would command Harry to clean it, but now she didn't. To Harry's surprise, she started cleaning the stairs herself.

Uncle Vernon took Harry to the kitchen, he wanted to talk to him alone.

"Boy, we never want to see those freaky things that happened this morning, again" Uncle Vernon started, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's.

"Yes I understand," Harry said timidly, remembering what Korin had told him.

Uncle Vernon took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "You will get the empty room upstairs next to the guest bedroom if you keep your promise," he continued.

Harry nodded, "That's a deal!" glad he could say goodbye to that dusty cupboard. All this happened on Dudley's birthday, Harry managed to hide a smirk.


	3. The Mind Arts

**Note:**

One day later and I present you Chapter 2 ! I know it's a short Chapter, but the next one will be longer. This is more of an informative chapter, laying a base for the next one...

Btw ofc Mrs. Figgs sounds much better :P and yes it's Mrs. Figg in the original books.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Mind Arts  
**

Harry woke up after his first night in his new room. He rolled onto his back, staring out the window.

The room was far from furnished, there was a bed, a small square bed table with a lamp that didn't work. There was an old empty bookshelf next to the door and a desk facing the window.

The nearly six year old wizard was wondering why no one had waken him up. Aunt Petunia always expected him to make breakfast for her, himself, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. Now that he thought about it, it was strangely quiet.

He heard a rumbling sound from his stomach and decided to get up and have breakfast in the kitchen. When he arrived downstairs there was no sign of life. He looked around and saw a note on the table.

* * *

_Boy,_

_Petunia and I took Dudley to the hospital, he has to see a doctor. _

_Mrs. Figgs is coming over at 9 and you will go with her. _

_Don't try anything funny._

_The Dursleys_

* * *

Harry smiled, for the first time in his life he felt good. He didn't fully understand what changed the Dursleys behavior. The day before he had done a little magic and now they were avoiding him and gave him his own private bedroom.

Mrs. Figgs would arrive in thirty minutes, Harry made his breakfast, took a quick shower and got dressed in one breath. Harry stepped out the front door and walked to the street, he couldn't wait to see his first friend again.

* * *

After five minutes, Mrs. Figgs appeared, not surprised to see Harry waiting for her outside the house. She didn't expect him to be smiling though nor did she ask why he looked happy.

Harry rushed through the photographs and went outside. Mrs. Figgs didn't have a problem with this as she could now continue reading her book about Goblin economy. The large and old book was written in Gobbledegook, the native language of the Goblins. Mrs. Figgs worked from time to time for the Goblin Liaison Office of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. For this line of work the knowledge of Gobbledegook was indispensable. She knew only two other humans who had mastered the ancient language almost as good as her, one of them, a wizard, head of the Goblin Liaison Office and the other one, the great Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

In the garden Harry talked to Korin about what had happened between him and the Dursleys. Korin explained to Harry that the muggles he lived with, are scared of magic and now particularly of Harry.

"Think about it Harry, people are afraid of what they don't know"

"Well they know magic, I showed them yesterday," Harry countered.

"The fireblasts made them even more afraid of you," Korin replied with a comical hiss.

"I don't mind, everything will work out great this way," Harry said, knowing he'd love to be further left alone by his relatives.

"Believe me, you won't have to do the daily chores nor cooking meals for them ever again. They'll try to ignore you as much they can," Korin said mysteriously.

"I never told you that, how do you know they treated me like a slave?" Harry asked surprised, looking down catching the eyes of his friend.

The snake decided he could tell the boy, "Harry, some snakes like me are born Legilimenses. Muggles would call us mind-readers, however Legilimency is much subtler and more complicated than the muggle mind-reading."

"Can only snakes practice this?" Harry asked fascinated, "and how much can you read in a mind?"

"I'll explain it to you" Korin reassured Harry. "The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly_._ Legilimenses will be able to detect if a person is lying, as well as delve into their thoughts, emotions and memories."

"Is there a way to keep people from attacking your mind?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

"This brings us to Occulmency, the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. Yet a normal trained Occulmens will have trouble closing his mind against a highly skilled Legilimens. For example if I enter your mind you could easily shut me out with little skill in Occulmency due to my limited magical abilities or Legilimency skill," Korin explained slowly.

* * *

"Korin, can you teach me?" Harry asked politely. He didn't like the thought of strangers messing around in his head.

"Yes, I will start learning you the Occulmency and Legilimency basics. You don't know but you've been using light Occulmency unconsciously against some of my probes. Learning you these arts will be simple but to become skilled at _the mind arts_ you have practice a lot on your own, strengthening the mind."

Harry jumped up and down, he couldn't wait to start learning something new.

"Explain to me, what do I need to do…," Harry requested with eyes that looked as if they were trying to see beyond the horizon.

The snake grinned at the sight of the young wizard and continued coolly. "The most basic form of Occlumency involves clearing one's mind — making it _blank and empty_ — in order to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts."

"I know how to empty my mind, let's try it Korin!" Harry asked hasty.

Korin didn't wait and attempted to enter Harry's mind. He thought he struck before Harry was ready as he could see a huge hairy man on a flying motorcycle. An instant later everything went blank, Harry succeeded in emptying his mind.

"Well done Harry, well done." Korin said gently.

"It was not difficult, using magic is much harder." Harry replied, still in concentration.

Korin wanted to ask why Harry cleared his mind seconds after the break in and why not earlier, when suddenly he felt little attacks probing his own mind, he quickly raised his Occulmency shields.

Harry smiled, "Sorry Korin, I couldn't resist trying it myself."

The young wizard had waited to clear his mind till after the attack on purpose. He wanted to know how Korin would enter his mind and what it would feel like.

Korin looked amused, his student learned fast, real fast. He knew he could start with the advanced Occulmency techniques.

* * *

"You think you're up for the more advanced level, Harry?" Korin asked teasingly.

"Of course," Harry said calmly.

"Like I told you before, to become a master at Occulmency you'll have to practice each day and after a few months your mind will be strong and impenetrable. Advanced Occulmency is setting up and training the defenses of your mind, it's nothing like the basics. You can imagine running around every day with an empty mind to prevent intruders, will drive you crazy. That's why you have to make firm defenses and your mind will be able to defend itself." Korin explained, paused a second to look up to see Harry staring at him, all ears for what he was telling.

"The most common used method for defense of the mind is building walls and shields. I can't learn you how to make them, you have to figure it out yourself. Making a solid defense is not hard but it takes months of work and practice. The more walls and the firmer the walls, the better you will be protected. If a skilled Legilimens penetrates a fortified mind he won't be able to pass the walls or shields unless his attacks are a lot stronger than the defenses." Korin continued.

"Do I need those defenses? If someone tries to enter my mind I can just empty it and they won't find a thing." Harry said unsure.

"You will never be in time to stop an intruder instantly. He'll get the chance to _read or use _your mind till you are aware of him. A second window is enough to tell if someone is lying to you, again it all depends on the skill of the intruder. Secondly a skilled Legilimens won't be stopped by an empty mind, he'll just dig deeper to do the things he need to do or find out what he needs to know." Korin replied keenly.

Harry nodded, he didn't want to interrupt the snake.

"And Harry, never ever underestimate your opponent, always assume they are stronger than you and be prepared for the worst." Korin added seriously, learning the young wizard an important lesson.

* * *

Harry had more questions, to his frustration he had to wait as it was lunchtime. Mrs. Figgs had prepared a nice meal, they ate in their usual silence. Harry busy in his mind trying to build massive walls, he was making quick progress. Mrs. Figgs thinking about economy and her book while wondering why the boy in front of her spend the whole morning in the garden talking to himself.

When they were almost finished eating, Harry decided to try a little Legilimency on Mrs. Figgs. He remarked she didn't have any defenses, and dove deeper in her mind. After several minutes Harry abruptly left Mrs. Figgs mind, synthesizing what he just found out.

Apparently Mrs. Figgs was not the boring old woman he thought she was. Harry's eyes lit up like a cat's in a room full of yarn. Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figgs is a Squib, working undercover as dealer of cross-bred cats and kneazles. She did important assignments, preserved and maintained relations for the Goblin Liaison office. Harry had no idea what that might have been, he could find that out later. Lastly, Albus Dumbledore, an old but powerful looking wizard ordered her to live here on Privet Drive to keep an eye on Harry.

"Legilimency is absolutely marvelous!" Harry thought excited. Mrs. Figgs noticed his reaction, she looked up, he replied with his poker face and went back to his thoughts like nothing had happened.

"I have to further improve my mind defenses, I can't let someone ever do this to me." He reasoned alarmed. He understood why Korin had told him he should practice Occulmency every day.

After his plate was empty, Harry, preoccupied with the news, left the kitchen and searched for Korin in the garden. He had much to talk about.

* * *

When he saw the snake bathing in the sun, he came closer and asked curiously, "Do people notice it if you are using Legilimency to invadetheir mind?"

Korin responded, not feeling disturbed, "If they never learned Occulmency then they won't detect a thing." He knew the boy just used Legilimency on Mrs. Figgs. "Harry, you shouldn't use Legilimency on everyone around you, you are invading innocent people's privacy. You wouldn't want people using it on yourself do you?" Korin continued, knowing he had to talk some sense in the young wizard.

"I understand, it won't happen again." Harry replied honestly.

Before Harry could open his mouth to start his questionfire, Korin cut him off and began, "Now I'm sure you've a lot of interesting questions after what you just did. I will try to answer them, but realize I don't know everything. You are still very young Harry, you will find out much more yourself as you grow up."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Korin," he didn't take long to come up with his first question.

"Who's Albus Dumbledore, I saw him multiple times in Mrs. Figgs mind?" Harry started curiously, he stretched his legs to sit more comfortably.

"Albus Dumbledore is considered one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful wizard of this time. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, wizarding Britain's high court of law and parliament." Korin explained, he could have said more but he didn't.

"So there is a court of law for wizards and a Ministry of Magic, what's their function?" Harry asked, wanting to know more about the wizarding world.

Korin never thought young Harry wanted to know these kind of things, he was certain the boy would forget it all by tomorrow but continued, "The Ministry connects the British government to the wizarding world. The headquarters of the Ministry are in Whitehall, in central London, deep underground. It is headed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The most important function of the Ministry is to maintain secrecy thus to safeguard the wizarding community from muggles, and hide its presence from the world at large."

"That's why I can't use magic near the Dursley's," Harry understood.

"Yes indeed, no magic near muggles," Korin repeated and continued, "There is also a bylaw, the _Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, _which bans the use of underage magic outside of school. The restriction is for wizards and witches who are under the age of seventeen, upon which The Trace still operates."

"What's The Trace?" Harry asked quickly.

"The Trace is a Charm put on wizards and witches who are under seventeen years of age to detect when magical activity is performed in the vicinity of the underage individual. It breaks automatically upon reaching adulthood." Korin kept explaining, he couldn't stop with this almost drooling boy in front of him. His hunger for knowledge was unsatisfiable.

"How come the Ministry didn't came to arrest me when I used magic." Harry wondered. "Maybe they forgot to put The Trace on me," he hoped.

"No they didn't, but good question." Korin said, he knew Harry would ask this. "The Trace's effectiveness appears to be somewhat inconsistent. First of all, the Trace is actually put in place after students begin formal learning. The Ministry does not monitor pre-Hogwarts students, as their magic is normally weak and uncontrollable. Secondly wandless magic is untraceable."

"I see" Harry nodded, somewhat relieved he didn't break the law.

* * *

"Korin, you were talking about a wizarding school, Hogwarts?" Harry said, asking for some clarification.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Scotland. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered Unplottable in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Hogwarts is considered the best magical institution in the Wizarding world, though other notable schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute." Korin took a small break and continued again, "You and a lot of other magical children are enrolled at birth, I'm sure you'll receive the acceptance letter at age eleven."

The snake was pleased with his own description and looked up in the watery eyes of the little wizard, tears of joy appeared and dripped on his cheeks. After a brief moment of silence, Harry pulled himself together and whipped off his tears with his arm.

As the evening fell it began to get cold and the growing twilight seemed to merge into one dark mistiness.

Harry decided to go back inside and said goodnight to his friend and mentor.

* * *

Mrs. Figgs had also lost track of time, she was still reading the economy book. Harry didn't expect she would notice him entering the living room. She didn't ask where he had been the whole afternoon.

"Your uncle called," she said, not looking up. "They told me you could stay a while longer and return in the evening."

"Then I better get back," Harry guessed.

Harry waved his hand and his jacket flew from his chair in the kitchen towards him. He pulled it on and stepped outside.

Dudley was already asleep when Harry arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were still awake, sitting in front of the tv, they ignored Harry as he entered the kitchen. Harry drank a glass of water, took five slices of brown bread and went upstairs.

Harry walked up and down in his room, eating the bread while thinking about Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to go there to study magic and meet other wizards his age. Would people like him there? What if he was not skilled enough to get accepted? What other types of magic could he learn there?

"I guess only time will tell," He muttered in himself, deciding he'd work hard to get into Hogwarts.

Before Harry went to sleep he did his Occulmency exercises and improved his mind's defenses.

This night Harry Potter didn't dream about flying motorcycles or jets of green light, he was dreaming about a big castle in the mountains near a loch.


	4. Undercover

**Note:**

Two days have passed, and I present you Chapter 3 ! (I'll name my chapters soon :P) I wrote all night, no sleep for me :P

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Undercover  
**

_3 years later_

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a nine year old boy who was lying flat on his back in a flower bed outside number four.

Harry Potter looked nothing like the rest of his family. Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black moustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was a healthy, tall, slightly muscular boy with not an ounce of fat on him. The old and worn baggy clothes that he wore helped to hide his well toned body as well.

The young wizard had emerald green eyes and messy jet-black hair and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.

It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.

* * *

When Harry turned seven, he started working out. He saw his cousin turning more and more in a pig each day and didn't want to undergo the same transformation. Three times a week he went for a morning run, before taking breakfast while the Dursley's were still fast asleep. He did his set of press-ups and sit-ups every evening after eating dinner alone. Aunt Petunia always left a plate for him in the fridge, she didn't want the boy to whine for food, the less she saw the freak, the better.

Harry and Dudley went to the same school, only a ten-minute-walk from their home. At school, Harry had no friends. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang wanted nothing to do with that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's feared gang. Dudley was the only one who knew his cousin was _abnormal_, he had seen him do weird freakish things from the day he was born.

After school, Harry went two times a week to the football practice, he was one of the better players of his team. There was a game every Saturday which Harry never missed, currently they held second place in the competition.

Harry's test results were above average, actually they were quite good if you considered he never studied or did homework as he had _other, more interesting _things to do. Harry already started learning Gobbledegook before he turned eight, thanks to Mrs. Figgs. The old squib couldn't resist the request of the charming boy and decided it wouldn't hurt to teach him. She told him she'd only learn him if he gave it his everything. This meant he had to study the difficult language every day for several hours, no time for slacking. Harry quickly realized this was, no doubt, one of the most difficult languages around.

One day, Mrs. Figgs explained Harry she learned Gobbledegook from her father. It was her great great grandfather that first learned the language after he saved the life of 2 goblins. Goblins show great respect to anyone who speaks their language and decided to repay the honorable man with their ancient tongue. Since then the knowledge of Gobbledegook had been passed on the next generations in her family.

The Dursley's didn't mind Harry spend two evenings a week at Mrs. Figgs' place. In fact they were delighted when Harry was not at home.

* * *

Harry had stopped practicing Occulmency one year ago, after two years of intensive training he was far above master level and discovered some extra tricks. His defenses were enormous, thick shields and solid walls protected every layer of his mind. If someone somehow got through the walls and shields, this was very unlikely but Harry was taught to always be prepared for the worst, his mind's special antibodies could neutralize the attack directly.

Before he started visiting Mrs. Figgs for his Gobbledegook lessons, he practiced Occulmency for hours and hours each single day. As he boosted the limits of his ability, he found out he could also protect other people's minds. Placing shields in another mind required a mix of Legilimency and more advanced Occulmency. This was a very useful skill and he used it a few weeks later, to protect and camouflage specific layers in the mind of Mrs. Figgs.

He didn't want anyone to find out he got closer to the old woman nor that she was learning him Gobbledegook. Mrs. Figgs agreed and approved to not tell anyone about the specifics of their weekly meetings.

* * *

Harry rolled over onto his side as he stared through the darkening street. He remembered the time he spent with his snake mentor, Korin. The snake had left Mrs. Figgs garden a few days after Harry's sixth birthday to see more of the world. He knew Korin and himself shared the same passion, learning and gaining knowledge, hence he understood the snake.

Tomorrow he had another meeting with Mrs. Figgs. Harry slowly got up from the flowerbed and went to his room. After his workout, he revised a difficult text in Gobbledegook then he jumped in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright, Harry finished his morning routine with a cold shower. The Dursleys were still asleep, like all other normal people on Privet Drive.

Harry was in a good mood as he walked to Mrs. Figgs house. He rang the doorbell and it took a while before the door opened by a comatosed Mrs. Figgs.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Figgs, you ok?" Harry asked, somewhat worried.

She rolled her eyes and frowned, 'Oh god, you have any idea what hour it is?!'

"I have no idea, Mrs. Figgs," Harry replied innocently, "I woke up this morning, read some chapters in one of the Goblin books you gave me, did my usual 10 km run, then I had breakfast and took a quality shower. But … I never looked at the time."

Mrs. Figgs eyes widened, veins throbbing in her temples, she wanted to pluck all the hairs from his head and then slam the door against his face, unfortunately she was too old for that.

"It's 5.30 am, normal people are supposed to be in bed at this hour." She yelled.

"But you and I know Mrs. Figgs, that we are _anything_ but normal people," Harry winked and smirked magically.

Mrs. Figgs breathing like a winded ostrich, could explode any moment.

Harry thought she got out of bed on the wrong foot and decided to keep his mouth shut.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Figgs cooled down and they started reading and analyzing texts in Gobbledegook. Mrs. Figgs was impressed by the nine year old wizard's progress who only started learning the language one year and some months ago. She felt satisfied and was proud for what her student had achieved.

Next they did some Gobbledegook dialogues, and lunched together. Mrs. Figgs insisted on taking a nap right after while Harry continued expanding his vocabulary.

* * *

When Mrs. Figgs woke up, she looked at the diligent wizard. "Still going at it, Harry?" She smiled at him.

"This language is hard but quite fascinating." Harry replied while reading.

"If you continue like this, you will surpass me in two or three months." She whispered, uncertain if he had heard her.

"Hmm…." Harry murmured in concentration.

"Hey Harry, since you've read almost all my books, why don't you visit the library downtown?" Mrs. Figgs proposed swiftly.

"Library…, why?... muggle books… not interested." The black haired boy babbled.

"The library in town has a magical section." She continued, ignoring the strange sounds the boy made.

"WHAT ?" Harry threw the book in the air and jumped up from his chair.

"Oh you didn't know," Mrs. Figgs teased, glad she finally got his attention. "Most libraries have a magical section for wizards and witches. You thought only muggles love to read? … She didn't wait for him to reply. "The collection magical books in that library is not very versatile, but I'm sure you'll be able to comfort your eyes there."

"Why you didn't tell me this earlier? Harry gaped.

"By second thought I shouldn't have told you at all, you are still too young." She stuttered, her face went pale.

"Now you have told me, there is no way back, Mrs. Figgs." Harry laughed, he didn't see the anxious look on Mrs. Figgs face. Besides that, the excited boy had only heard the words 'magical', 'books', 'library' and his decision was made. He stood up and ran to the door.

"Thanks for teaching, Mrs. Figgs." Harry shouted, "See you soon" and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Half an hour later, a heavily breathing boy stopped before the library entry, not noticing the looks the bystanders were giving him. It was easy to find the library as you couldn't miss the massive building. When he went inside he looked around and his mouth fell open, there were racks and racks of books as far he could see.

Harry noticed the unique signs with 'Magical section' on it and followed the directions. It was likely muggles couldn't even see them, he assumed. Then out of nowhere a bald man in a very long blue coat shook his hand and walked away without saying a word. Harry continued walking through various corridors and galleries, and stopped before a thick oaken door.

He opened the door and stepped inside a huge gallery filled with bookshelves that almost reached the ceiling. He instantly forgot about the man who had shaken his hand. With his eyes wide open he walked to the desk in the middle of the gallery.

Behind the desk stood an old wizard with a long beard, he looked quite pale. Harry wondered if the man ever came outside.

"Hello sir," Harry greeted as he made eye contact.

"Good eveee… Good Lord," said the librarian, peering at Harry, "are you — for real — ?"

Suddenly it was completely still and silent, the man examined Harry from head-to-toe, his glance rested on the lightning shaped scar, it was clearly visible, much of his hairs stood up in different directions after Harry's run to the library.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old librarian, "Harry Potter … what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the desk, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, welcome"

Harry kept staring at the man, after a few seconds he pulled himself together and said, "Good evening sir, you seem excited today."

"Of course, of course ….. never expected a great wizard like yourself to come here." He said with a friendly tone. "Excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Wonka, Willie Wonka, but please call me Willie."

"Pleased to meet you, Willie." Harry said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Willie said with watery eyes. "Tell me Mr. Potter, how can I be of service?"

"Just Harry, please." The nine year old was not used to be called Mr. Potter, although he found it quite funny. "I've never been here before and I wanted to look around first."

"Well Harry, then I won't hold you any longer," Willie understood the young wizard. At first he wanted to offer a guided tour, but he felt the boy would prefer to look around alone.

When Harry turned to walk away, Willie said, "I almost forgot, the new edition of _Modern Magical History _came in last week, and the authors mention you several times, if you have time you should check it out. You can find it in the History section in the corner over there."

"I certainly will," Harry looked interested to where the man was pointing.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Willie added formal.

* * *

Harry walked to the side and then to a corner with a sign 'History'. He wondered why he was mentioned in a book and started searching curiously for the book _Modern Magical History_. When he found it, his eyes briefly shifted and the book flew to his hand, he opened it and quickly scanned the table of contents. He dropped in a comfortable chair behind him and started reading the chapter … 'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived".

After four hours of continuous concentration without moving an inch, Harry had read the chapters he absolutely wanted to read. While he was busy reading he had shown mixed emotions, the entire time he had tears in his eyes. It were no tears of sadness, no tears of happiness, no tears of shock nor fear, those were tears of relief. Finally the giant hole of his past was filled, finally he knew who _he_ was, who his parents were, why he had to stay at the Dursleys and so much more.

The exhausted nine year old wizard, Harry James Potter, leaned to the back of the red cushioned chair and went out like a light.

About an hour later Harry woke up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Willie was smiling at him, "Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah" Harry yawned.

"Sorry for waking you, but the library closes in half an hour." Willie said, feeling guilty.

"No problem, I should be going home anyway." Harry said. "Is it possible for me to borrow a few books and return them later?"

"You may borrow a maximum of ten books for a period of three weeks." Willie answered. "The door will automatically register your books, you can't exit with an eleventh book."

"Ok, thanks Willie." Harry said. He took the history book and walked with a fast pace to the other sections. He found five other books to take with him, one more history book, the only three available books written in Gobbledegook and one book about basic Occulmency.

Harry was about to leave the library, when Willie ran up to him. "Harry, I hope you're not running home like that." Willie pointed at the pile of books Harry was holding in his hands.

"Ehhh…," Harry was not sure what to say.

Willie gave him a weird look and said, "Here, use this bag, you can keep it."

Harry took the normal looking plastic bag, first he put two books in the bag, then to his surprise another four. He peeped inside and saw the bag was much bigger than the outside made it look, there was room for another eight to nine books.

"Very useful, thank you, Willie," Harry said happily. "See you soon."

"Goodnight, Harry," Willie said with a smile.

Harry returned home, he spotted his relatives in the living room, he didn't bother to say 'Hello' as they didn't notice him. He strolled to the kitchen, ate an apple and five slices of brown bread then went to bed, he doze off immediately. This was the first time he forgot his routine workout.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry Potter was on his way to the library for the third time. By now he had finished reading a small amount of spell books, potion books, history books, Occulmency books, and a mysterious book about magical creatures, written in Gobbledegook. He had learned new interesting facts about himself and the magical world.

Harry had no problems processing and storing all the knowledge. His memory was already exceptional, but he felt it became even more unique after he mastered the subtle art of Occulmency. He picked up things even quicker, learned Gobbledegook in a remarkable fast pace, and he never forgot. One day he found the answer in a Occulmency book. It seemed that in some cases, after intensive training of the mind at young age, the general functions of the developing brain could improve. Harry had crossed his fingers and silently thanked Korin for teaching him _th_e _mind arts _when he was five.

Then there was this large book that listed the family trees of the old magical families. There were interesting chapters in the book about heritage, blood purity and political influence.

Harry found out he was a Pureblood wizard. His parents were wizards, both very talented, his mother was a Half-blood, his father a Pureblood. He had browsed curiously through the Pureblood family trees, they were listed from eldest to newest. Apparently the Potter family was one of the if not the most ancient family in the history of magic, it was believed they were related with Merlin himself. Incomparable with the Potters, other ancient families included, the Blacks, the Crouches and the Rosiers. Further to the back, were in order, the Yaxleys, Greengrasses, Malfoys, Prewitts, Longbottoms, Goyles and more.

Five years ago there were some important changes regarding blood status, as there were too much flaws in the complex concept, and several other reasons. Pureblood families maintained their alleged purity by inbreeding, disowning, banishing, or lying about Muggles or Muggle-borns on their family trees. Because of all the inbreeding to stay pure, children were born with mental instability, and even diminished magical capability. More and more wizards and witches became disgusted by their Pureblood heritage. Over the years, Pureblood families started dying out and people feared they would cease to exist. All this lead to the revision of the Blood status concept.

Harry recalled a page from the book.

_New blood statuses_

_Pureblood: a wizard or witch with two magical parents and bears the name of a traditional Pureblood family. _

_Half-blood: a wizard or witch with one Muggle/Muggle-born parent and magical parent or two magical parents of a new family._

_Muggle-born: a __witch or wizard__ who is born to two __non-magical parents__._

Harry remembered magical abilities did not seem to be affected by parentage. Yet many Purebloods considered themselves to be akin to royalty in the wizarding world. The highest, most important positions in the Ministry were exclusively for Purebloods. For example, every Pureblood family had the right to occupy at least one seat on the Wizengamot.

The Purebloods often disdain those of different blood status and Muggles, some even arguing that Muggle-borns should not be admitted into the wizarding world, however Harry did not share that belief.

Forty minutes later, Harry greeted Willie at the magical section of the library. He turned in the books he was done with and borrowed five new ones as he left again.

Willie was already used to the odd behavior of the nine year old wizard, he seemed to be deep in thought most of the time but still noticing everything around him. Sometimes they discussed a certain book or a specific subject. The old librarian was taken aback with the determination and learning speed of the legendary young wizard.

* * *

_2 years later, before lunchtime_

Harry, eleven years old, sat on his bed while reading a book about advanced charms, when he heard Petunia's shrieking voice, he strolled down the stairs, surprised she called him.

"Harry? There is someone here to see you. This is Mr. Dumbleton — ehh, Dunderbore."Aunt Petunia said with a terrified look in her eyes. She quickly ran back to the living room, closing the door behind her.

Harry's eyes widened, in front of him stood a tall, thin, and very old man, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"How do you do, Harry?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

Harry didn't hesitate and as they made contact to shake hands, the lamp on the ceiling flickered and a short breeze passed through the hallway.

Invisible waves of both wizards leaking magical aura were dancing wildly around them.

A surprised Dumbledore felt the radiating energy and smoothly regained control of his immense inner aura. "Very unusual... very unusual..." He muttered under his breath. Everyone in the magical world knew it was hard to surprise this particular man.

"I am Professor Dumbledore," said Dumbledore quickly, realizing he had been staring at the eleven year old boy.

"Hello Professor," Harry said coolly, not intrigued by the highly intelligent and powerful looking old wizard. He had read a lot about this one. "And I'm fine thanks. How can I help you, Professor?"

"I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school." Dumbledore continued, his bright blue eyes locked on the green. He was impressed by how relaxed the boy appeared in his presence.

The other eleven year old kids in muggle families he had met, reacted more bizarre. Most of them were stunned and lost their tongue when they saw him. The boy he visited before Harry, pissed his pants when he saw the infamous headmaster, then he started running away and was knocked out as he hit the coat rack further down the hall.

_Maybe he should ask Minerva for advice, she did this kind of visits more often._

"Here Harry," Dumbledore held out a letter.

Harry took the parchment letter and upon opening it, began to read.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Harry looked up with his notorious poker face, to behold two twinkling blue eyes watching him closely. Dumbledore was waiting to see a reaction, as he expected him to say, "This must be a joke, I can't be a wizard." To his amazement, the boy started reading again, not showing any emotion at all.

_It's possible he found out by himself_, Dumbledore thought. _It's not that hard to see you're different if you connect all the little miracles that happened around most magical children. This makes it all a lot easier. Now I don't have to tell the still much too young boy about what happened eleven years ago._

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

"Professor, where can I buy all this," Harry asked humble, faking a curious look on his face. He knew he had to go to Diagon Alley in London but didn't want to impress the great Albus Dumbledore with the knowledge he had acquired. Maybe the headmaster wouldn't ask any inconvenient questions if he played this deceptive game.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I shall escort you there so you can purchase everything you need."

"You're coming with me?" asked Harry, looking up.

"Certainly, if you —" Dumbledore began.

"You don't need to waste your precious time on me, Professor." Harry interrupted. "Besides, I'm used to doing things on my own. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — Professor?" he added politely, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Dumbledore didn't have a problem with that, and most likely the boy would not budge in his decision. He told Harry exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You will be able to see it, although muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman—" said Dumbledore.

"Ok, Professor," Harry nodded.

To all the other young wizards and witches Dumbledore gave a long explanation about King's Cross and how to get on the train, but he was somehow certain Harry would figure it out himself.

"Then I better get going," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Take care, Harry. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"Thanks and have a nice day, Professor," Harry said as they shook hands again.

Dumbledore magically opened and closed the door behind him. A few moments later Harry did the "Dumbledore Door Move" and with a big smile on his face he started running to the library or better to Mr. Wonka.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Note:**

8 days after my previous chapter, I present you chapter 4 (8k :) )

I know I couldn't get the deadlines. Now I'll only post the deadline in the description when I'm 90% sure I can update.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley  
**

Harry and Willie apparated near the Leaky Cauldron in London.

First they went to a muggle cloth store down the street, where Harry bought new clothes and fitting shoes after borrowing money from Willie. A few minutes later, they both entered the Leaky Cauldron.

The popular wizarding pub was crowded during lunchtime and no one noticed the two wizards slipping through.

In the back, Harry watched Willie count the bricks in the wall.

"Three up … two across …," he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a sec ond later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Willie, "to Diagon Alley." They stepped together through the archway.

Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the arch way shrink instantly back into solid wall.

"This is awesome," said Harry excited and turned back to Willie.

Willie laughed at the fascinated eleven year old. "Harry, as I told you, I've to go back to the library. I'm sure you'll find your way around here."

"I will, thanks for bringing me, Willie." Harry said. "See you later."

Willie patted the young wizard on the back and with a 'plop' Willie apparated back.

* * *

Harry turned his head in every direction as he walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the various stores, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. He searched his way through the crowd. A few attentive people gazed at his back, but he couldn't hear what they were whispering.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as he passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."

Harry figured he needed money first, and decided to pay a visit to the famous Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Everywhere he looked, there were different stores, from Eeylops Owl Emporium to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions.

Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"

Harry looked forward to flying on a broom and cleaving through the sky at high speed. In his spare time he had read some beginner tips to flying, he also found articles about the popular wizarding sport Quidditch and got interested. There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers, two heavy black balls; a Keeper, who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker, who had to find and catch the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.

* * *

After passing more stores with items Harry had never seen before, he reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. He walked up the white stone steps and entered through the burnished bronze doors. There were a handful of goblins in the entrance hall, they bowed as they saw Harry enter and to their surprise Harry politely bowed back.

Harry not noticing the astonishing looks of the goblins at his show of respect to their kind, read the engraved words on a second pair of doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"_Seems fitting."_ He thought. Goblins would protect money and valuables at any cost, which makes them ideal guardians for the valuables of the wizarding world. They alone know the secrets of the twisting underground passages and the enchantments and creatures in place to defend against intruders.

The silver doors opened and he calmly entered the marble hall, his emotions in check behind his poker face. Inner Harry was impressed, about a hundred more goblins were sit ting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious gems through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

* * *

Harry made for a free counter and fluently greeted the staring goblin in his best Gobbledegook. "Master goblin, may your gold continue to flow,"causing saidgoblin to fall from his chair with a startled cry.

The goblin had eyed the young wizard when he entered the main hall, wondering why such a young boy was visiting the notorious Wizarding Bank on his own. When the boy came over to his counter, he was calm and at ease, like he had been here countless times. Then he had flawlessly greeted the goblin, who couldn't believe his ears, only once in his life had he heard another wizard speak the ancient tongue.

Griphook quickly recovered his position behind the counter, knowing of his discourtesy and replied with great respect, also in Gobbledegook. "May your gold continue to flow as well, young wizard."

"My name is Harry Potter, I've never been here before…" Harry said in Gobbledegook, eying the goblin. He paused because he didn't know how he should bring this up, he knew the old wizarding families had their own vaults, no doubt the Potter family had more than one, but the goblins didn't know him and he didn't have a key or proof he was the real Harry Potter.

The eyes of the goblin widened, gazing at the legendary boy-who-lived.

The goblin smiled, and quickly replied to comfort him. "No need to worry, Mr. Potter. Let us first take a blood sample to confirm your identity and after I'll gladly explain."

Harry rolled up his sleeve and put his arm on the counter, with a strange object the goblin moved over his arm. He felt three small pricks, then goblin nodded and removed the object. Harry looked at his unharmed arm, no trace of the stings.

"Mr. Potter, like most old wizarding families you have access to a trust vault which was set up when you were born. Usually it is used to cover the costs of schooling and few other expenses." The goblin continued in Gobbledegook.

"Do I own any other vaults?" Harry asked curiously, all ears for what the goblin was telling him.

"The Potter family is the oldest family we have contracts with, and have an enormous fortune. On your seventeenth birthday, you will gain full rights of the family vaults, and the goblins will be most anxious to speak to you on matters of investment, I am sure. For now, however, you should not think on it."

"I understand, master goblin." Harry replied, modestly.

"Now, let us head for the vaults. If you have more questions, please ask." The goblin moved away from his counter, Harry silently followed him toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"By the way, my name is Griphook, it would be my absolute honor to serve you Mr. Potter." The goblin said with a bow and led them to a cart that took them deep underground.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

* * *

After riding through countless tunnels, the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall and they both stepped out. Griphook unlocked the door of the vault with one of many keys. A lot of grey smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped shortly. Inside were mounds of gold coins.

"Your rather unique trust vault contains one million galleons, and will be refilled to this exact amount the first day of every year from now." Griphook said as he wondered why the boy stood there humble and completely unexcited. The boy was one of the most famous and richest people in all of Europe and yet he did not flaunt. Again Griphook was amazed by the young wizard.

Griphook waited a short moment before giving Harry a special pouch with the Gringotts seal on it. "This is an auto-refilling pouch for our more prominent customers, I've made a one hundred galleon base limit, that should be plentiful for you." He explained. "If you could now sign this, Mr. Potter."

Harry accepted the pouch and signed the parchment, it glowed for a split second, then he gave it back to Griphook.

"If you wish we can send you a monthly owl, with a list of your expenses."

"That won't be needed, but thanks for the offer, Mr. Griphook."

"Your pouch is now linked to your trust vault, and Mr. Potter, it's impossible for someone to steal it, there are anti-theft charms on the pouch." Griphook added, and couldn't hide a grin.

"Anti-theft charms?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, only yourself will be able to carry or open the pouch." Griphook replied in short, as he didn't want to reveal all the secret anti-theft charms, which are used to protect their customers.

"Very well. If we are finished here, it is time we go back, Mr. Griphook." Harry suggested politely, he had a lot to do today.

"Of course, certainly Mr. Potter, I'm sorry we took so much of your time." Griphook replied, he felt honored when Harry was using his given name.

One wild cart ride later, Harry stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. He decided to search for a wand next.

It didn't take him long to find the best wand store in the world, ironically the building was narrow and shabby, unlike most other buildings in Diagon Alley. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 482b.c. A single wand lay on a faded green cushion in the dusty window.

* * *

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Harry stepped inside. It was a tiny place, with thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. An old man appeared from in the back, his wide, pale eyes shin ing like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander, sir." Harry said.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for trans figuration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"Mr. Potter, hold out your wand arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoul der to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a different core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"That will do," Ollivander said.

Harry stood silent, looking at the old man, who was now flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

Ollivander came back with a opened box in his hand. "Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand. Red sparks shot from the end of the wand and strong breeze could be felt across the room. He didn't gave it a wave yet.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, my, my… what power. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …"

"Excuse me," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "Rarely I find the right wand for the chosen wizard at once. For a wizard like you, Mr. Potter, it's very _unusual_."

Harry wasn't sure what to say and chose to wait till Ollivander continued.

"Maybe, yes… let's see…" Ollivander moved to the back and came with another box, he opened. Harry could see the excitement on the man's face. "Go on, go on, try it out."

As Harry held the second wand in his hand, purple sparks came out of the tip of the wand, and they both could feel the strong breeze again. Harry already got used to the effect, and thought maybe this was normal for a wizard holding a specific magic wand for the first time.

Ollivander's jaw dropped, he had never seen two wands choose the same wizard and he was certain that if he handed the black-haired wizard another wand, the same events would occur.

He broke eye contact with the young wizard and went again to the back. After moving and taking out numerous wand boxes, he found a black shabby box with a cut on the side. He blew the dust off the cover, opened it and looked at the pitch black wand. Strong emotions welled up, this was the wand Ollivander crafted with his father and uncle.

"_Maybe today, you will find a fitting partner, my old friend." _Ollivander whispered, sliding his fingers over the wand. He began talking to wands as he had spend and shared most of his life with them, he shared a special inexplicable bond with each one of them.

* * *

While Harry was waiting in the store, he started entertaining himself with a controlled flow of water that came out of the tip of the wand he was holding. He made the water go up and down like a fountain and now the water was circling rapidly around him. _It is different and a lot easier to perform magic with a wand than with your bare hands, _Harry thought. He couldn't wait to try out more spells he had read about the past years.

Ollivander returned and looked impressed by the spectacle. Harry noticed the wandmaker and simply thought _Aqua Defluo. _The water evaporated instantly in thin air.

Before a shocked Ollivander with another box in his hand could ask questions, Harry asked. "Do I really need to try another wand, Mr. Ollivander? It's not that I dislike trying out your superior wands but I only need one, and since these ones are quite comfortable…"

"I think this one may be worth another try, Mr. Potter." Ollivander retorted.

Harry nodded as he looked at the exquisite, dark black wand. He touched it and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. At this moment, Harry knew this wand was destined to be his. He took the wand in his hand and a stream of gold sparks shot from the end.

Then there was a brief moment, both wizards silently staring in each other eyes, where nothing seemed to happen, when suddenly a gust of wind wrapped around the young wizard. Harry's new shirt was moving with the flow, coiled and uncoiled around him. The wind was playing with his already messy black hair. Ollivander could feel a heavy pressure and was blown against the wall behind. _"The wand is interacting with his immense magical aura." _Ollivander guessed, not caring about his fragile body that had hit the wall as he watched the one in a lifetime event in awe.

Calmness returned after a burst of white light that blinded the wandmaker.

"_We can expect extraordinary things from this young one." _Ollivander got up quite easily for his age and walked back to where the young wizard was standing.

"This wand was made a long time ago by my father, uncle and myself. The core is dragonbreath and phoenixfeather. Two different magical substances in the core make a wand unstable, but these two seem to work together if they are bonded, or better said, activated by a huge amount of raw magic power. If you can control your magic, you will achieve great things with this wand. Thanks to the unstable core, no one except you will be able to use this particular wand. To other people it will be less useful than an ordinary toothpick."

The wandmaker asked thirty galleons for the wand, Harry paid him double, and Mr. Ollivander bowed him from his shop.

* * *

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky, much people went home but Harry wanted to visit two more stores. First he went to Hugh's Trunk Store and bought a medium sized trunk. It contained several compartments for books, potions, clothes, food and junk.

"_Time to fill my personal library," _Harry thought as he entered Flourish and Blotts, one of the popular bookstores on Diagon Alley. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

After Harry found all the books on his booklist for Hogwarts, he searched through the potions, charms, history and law section for more interesting books. He had two more months before the school year started and was determined to gather a lot more knowledge about magic. When he quickly scanned _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _and _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_, he wondered if those books were only for the first month of the school year.

_These first year books are really easy, they are similar to the first magical books I've read years ago in the Library __in __Little Whinging__. _Harry thought disappointed.

After two hours, right before closing, Harry walked over to the counter with forty five shrunken books. The man behind it, was too shocked by the spellwork and the giant amount of books to notice the identity of the young wizard in front of him. Harry quickly paid the gawking storekeeper and decided to call it a day as it was getting late.

* * *

Harry went to the now more quiet Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table. Tom, the bartender saw the young wizard and quickly walked up to him.

"Not lost are you, young sir?" He asked and thought, "_maybe the poor lad lost his parents somewhere."_

"Good evening, sir." Harry said, ignoring the question of the bartender. "I need a room for the night and I wanted to get a meal. I think chicken potatoes sound pretty good."

Tom was peering at the young wizard and suddenly he said loudly, "Good Lord," "are you — are you for real — ?" The man inched a bit closer.

Harry waited calmly for the man to realize who he was. _It's always better to let people figure out the obvious themselves._

"Bless my soul," whispered the bartender, "Harry Potter … what an honor." He seized Harry's hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

The few other people left in the bar were now looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out.

_Great, now everyone noticed me and they'll want to shake hands. _Harry thought and stayed silent. He wanted to be left alone, eat his dinner in peace and read one of his new books.

A single moment later, as Harry expected, he found himself shaking hands with the other people in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before, Mr. Diggle," said Harry to the bald man in a long blue coat. Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "We shook hands in the library of my hometown."

"I'm honored you remember me, Mr. Potter." The bald man said happily and moved aside.

"Going to Hogwarts this year, Mr. Potter?" A brown-haired woman asked as she shook his hand.

"Yes, I bought some things for school today." Harry replied, not giving the woman any more info to ask more questions.

"Oooh wonderful, my son Anthony will be in the same year. And I'm sorry, my name is Tea Goldstein." She shook his hand again and then went back to her table.

Tom came back with a plate in his hand and when he saw Harry's annoyed look, he urged the people still standing around the boy's table to their own tables.

"Sorry for that, Mr. Potter." Tom said, as he served Harry's dinner.

"It's nothing, sir." Harry said, looking at the well filled plate Tom put in front of him.

"Just Tom, Mr. Potter."

"Smells and looks good, Tom." Harry said friendly "And call me Harry, please."

The bartender smiled and walked to another customer.

The food was good, better than Harry usually got at home but it wasn't the best. After finishing his meal he decided that he should do his routine workout, read a book and then go to sleep. He needed to get up early, before the big crowd as he still had a lot of shopping to do.

After Harry was done, he asked Tom how much he owned him for the room and the meal.

"That'll be two gallons for the room and seven sickles and three knuts for the meal. I will put the room under a fake name, this way no one will know you are staying here." Tom said, with a low and quiet voice.

"Thanks, Tom, I appreciate it."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up at 7:00 am. He took about an hour to shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast.

When he was done eating, Tom called. "Harry, the rent of your room has been paid for another two months. Someone said you'd like to stay here till the start of the school year."

"Who said that? And who paid for my room?" Harry asked surprised.

"I don't know, seems like you've got a good friend somewhere." Tom said hesitantly.

Harry knew when people lied to him, and used his Legilimency skills to learn the truth. It took five seconds to find out Albus Dumbledore had paid for his room. Apparently Dumbledore liked to keep an eye on Harry, first with the help of Mrs. Figgs and now with Tom. The old and powerful wizard wanted Harry to stay in Diagon Alley._ I got no problems with that,_ Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I will thank Professor Dumbledore later," Harry smirked and he quickly took off to the Apothecary, leaving a confused bartender behind. After he had all the ingredients he needed, he walked to the cauldron store across the street.

There were no other customers yet and the enthusiastic salesman, looked to be around his mid-30s, immediately ran over to the young boy at the door.

"Good morning, can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts this year and I'm looking for a cauldron. The letter said that we need a pewter, standard size 2." Harry recalled.

"You're on the right address, sir. Most Hogwarts students buy their cauldrons here, the pewter ones are always sold out by the end of august." The salesman said. "Very clever of you to come before the so called 'shopping rush'."

"Well I like to get all my stuff as soon as possible, then I don't have to think about it any longer." Harry explained and the salesman agreed, he liked the cunning boy who thought ahead.

"Sir, you have any idea why they listed a pewter cauldron? I've read those are low quality, and melt easy. If you compare the pewter ones with the brass, the pewter are utter rubbish. I've no idea why the board does not suggest to buy a brass cauldron, mainly for the increase in stability. Personally I'd go with the copper cauldron, to brew more potent potions." Harry said in one breath, then he pointed at a golden cauldron. The salesman smiled friendly and was amazed by the young wizard.

"And the golden cauldrons are for the wannabe rich people, very shining and all but in performance the same as the pewter." Harry added with disgust in his voice.

"You are very well informed, sir. I'm impressed." The salesman said. "The pewter cauldrons are on the list because they are relatively cheap. The Hogwarts Board of Governors feels that more expensive cauldrons would raise schooling costs too much. And don't forget, you can brew all beginner potions with a pewter cauldron, you'll only make it harder if you use a copper. With a copper little errors have big consequences but if you're flawless, you'll always get the best results. This is the reason why coppers are used by more advanced brewers."

"Then I'll take one copper cauldron, standard size 2, please." Harry's choice was made.

"Excellent choice, sir." The salesman agreed, still fascinated by the intelligent boy. "I myself started my first year at Hogwarts with a pewter cauldron, I was in the top three for Potions in my year. I changed to a brass cauldron in my second year, noticed the remarkable difference and never used the pewter again. After Hogwarts I tried a copper, which I'm still using regularly.

"You must have been.. or maybe still are an amazing brewer, sir." Harry said gently. "I hope you could tell me more about your time at Hogwarts when I've more time, later this week."

"I'd be happy to, pass by anytime you wish." The salesman said eagerly. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, sir?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

The salesman's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "By Merlin's cauldron, I should have known. It's a great honor to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"My name is Nick Potage, just call me Nick." The salesman said as they started shaking hands.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Nick." Harry said and paid for his copper cauldron.

"Thank you for buying and I hope to see you again soon, Mr. Potter." The salesman said while he opened the door for one of his now favorite customers.

* * *

Harry remarked a lot more people in Diagon Alley than earlier this morning and he thought to himself. _It's not that bad, in fact when people are busy with relatives, friends and chores, they won't notice me passing through. _

When Harry walked in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium, he stopped and remembered students were allowed to bring an owl or a cat or a toad. Harry didn't need any of those. He looked at the cages hanging on the outside of the shop, there was a Snowy Owl picking on the iron bars of his cage, making an irritating sound. He had a nametag on his leg, 'Hedwig' Harry read.

"Hedwig, that's _ironic,"_ He thought, "Who would name his owl after a well-known German store where they sell handbags made of owl feathers and animal leather."

Harry ate a sandwich at the bar next to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He remembered he still had to buy a uniform and fitting garments. He had kept this job till last because he didn't like shopping for clothes.

After Harry finished his sandwich, he went to Twilfitt and Tattings, a chique and classy clothing store where he bought three costumes, four dress robes, three pairs of dress shoes, two pairs of boots and several other garments. Yet the clothing compartment in his trunk was far from filled. Harry also ordered an expensive custom made, full dragon hide clothing set by Pucci. It included a robe, a vest, gloves and boots. He left after paying roughly three hundred galleons and telling the now very happy owners, two good looking women, that he would be back later this week to pick up his Pucci set.

* * *

Roughly three hours later, Harry tiredly entered Madam Malkin's for his school uniforms.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asked when she saw Harry coming in.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry sighed.

"Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She motioned him to follow her.

In the back of the shop, a blond-haired boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "First year, too?"

"Yes," said Harry, not really in the mood for a conversation.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.

"Good for you," Harry replied coldly.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully fa ther into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Continued the boy.

Harry got interested, he had been thinking on the same thing.

"Yeah, flying on a broom sure looks amazing. I wanted to buy and bring my own broom too... We could shrink and hide our brooms, maybe no one will find them." Harry suggested.

"It's a good idea but it won't work, they'll check every student when you enter the castle." The boy groaned.

"Then we ask an older student to take our shrunken brooms inside the castle." Harry smiled.

"Ingenious. Yes, I can arrange that." The boy said approvingly. "I've many connections."

"Play Quidditch at all?" The boy asked dryly.

"I haven't played yet, but I want to be a Chaser." Harry remembered his football matches, he loved to score goals.

"Too bad, I see you have the right build for a Chaser. I'm a Seeker, started playing two years ago. We have a real Quidditch pitch at home. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" the boy went on.

"Nope, guess I'll find that out in two months."

"I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine be ing in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe not leave, but I'd ask for a resorting. I mean, Hufflepuff sounds like an old guy smoking mushrooms or a brand of marshmallows."

The blond boy laughed.

"That's you done, my dear," said Madam Malkin. Harry hopped down from his footstool.

"Well, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express." The boy winked.

"How much uniforms, you wish, dear?" Madam Mallekin asked as they walked to the front of the store.

"Three will be enough, Ma'am," Harry said.

"Three uniforms will be ready in two days, then you can return to pick them up." Madam Mallekin said before she closed the door.

Harry left the store behind him and walked with a grin on his face to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He purchased the fastest broomstick in production, a Nimbus Two Thousand.

A few moments later, Harry was back in his room in the Leaky Cauldron. He did a longer physical workout than usual, read six chapters in _Intermediate Transfiguration by Quentin Switch _and five chapters in _Potion Opuscule__ by __Arsenius Jigger_. Then he ordered room service, ate dinner and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and went downstairs. There was no one yet, even Tom was still in his own room. Harry decided to do his routine run around the block and unlocked the door with a wave with his hand as he thought _Alohomora. _He stepped into the deserted muggle street, did a few warm-up stretches and began jogging. After the first 5 km he started running with sprint intervals for another 5 km.

"Good Run?" Tom asked with a smile when a sweaty Harry re-entered the Leaky Cauldron. He handed Harry a fresh towel and a glass of ice-cold water.

Harry took the offered glass and downed the water in one go.

"Thanks and yes, -made a good time." Harry replied while he used the towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Breakfast will be ready after your shower, as usual." Tom said as he took the glass back.

Harry gave a short nod and went upstairs to take a shower.

After he was fresh and his muscles relaxed, Harry put on clean clothes before he went back to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Harry left the Leaky Cauldron with a filled belly. First he went to Flourish and Blotts to add five more interesting books to his collection. Then he bought parchments, quills and ink at _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_.

Next to the store Harry saw the archway leading into Knockturn Alley. Harry had never been there before and decided to have a look when he heard a sudden cry.

Harry paced quickly around the store and saw a pretty blonde-haired girl on the ground with ripped parchments over and next to her. Two brown-haired and one older black-haired boy were harassing her.

"Hey loonies, pick on someone your own size." Harry said loudly as he started walking to the scene.

The tallest brown-haired boy sneered, "Why you care? She's a Greengrass, they're all evil bastards that are sided with You-Know-Who!" The other brown-haired boy, stomped on the girl's wrist, breaking it with a soft 'knack'. The girl in tears, cried again and begged them to stop.

Harry immediately felt his anger boiling, but forced himself to stay calm and focused.

"Better turn around, nosey kid." The black-haired boy threatened and searched for his wand as he saw Harry move closer.

Harry had his wand ready, swung it swiftly and thought _Gravis Corporis_, one of the few spells he had learned from Korin.

"You filthy inbred death ea…" The tall brown head shouted at him, but couldn't finish his insult as he found himself abruptly pressed to the ground, by an invisible force. All three of them were now lying flat on the ground, unable to move a finger under the intense gravity. They had never felt anything like it and stared in agony at the messy black-haired boy, who helped the sobbing blonde-haired girl get up. Harry felt her smooth, perfect skin.

Harry turned to the three bullies and said slowly without raising his voice, "Never ever show your ugly faces in front of this girl again." The three boys noticed the frightening icy undertone as Harry spoke and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Harry decided mercifully to fulfill their wishes, he flicked his wand and thought _depulso. _The three boys were blown backwards and fell on the ground fifteen meters away. After recovering from the bad landing they ran off with their tails between their legs.

* * *

The pretty girl had multiple bruises, a broken nose and wrist. Her lip was swollen, she had blood in her teary face and on her black silk model dress. "Let me fix that for you," Harry said, staring into the girl's piercing bright blue eyes.

The girl whispered confused, "Why did you help me?" Harry smiled warmly at her and joked, "Because saving girls is good for my image." The girl lightened up and looked amused.

Harry concentrated and pointed his wand at her nose and thought _Episky. _The girl felt a warm pleasant glow and her nose was healed.

"You better let someone have a look at that wrist, I'm not sure on how to heal it and I don't want to make it worse." Harry said after he finished treating her lip and bruises. If there was no blood on the girl, it would look like nothing had happened.

The blonde nodded, she had lost her voice. She had not moved an inch when Harry had healed her and the bright blue eyes never left his emerald green.

Harry saw the torn parchments and the empty ink bottles on the ground. "Here, take mine," Harry said quickly, and handed her his last purchases. The girl looked like she was about to turn him down. "I forgot a bottle of colour-change ink, I will have to go back to the store anyway." Harry made up, to not make the girl feel bad for accepting his things.

Two worried adults with stylish and expensive clothes ran quickly to the two eleven year old wizards as Harry thought _Tergeo. _Harry put away his wand in his the left inner jacket pocket. Both now even more terrified parents saw the blood and dust disappear from their eldest daughter.

"Daphne…"

"Daphne, what happened to you? Are you alright?" A stunning blonde model asked with a soft voice as she hugged her daughter tightly. It was clear where the girl had her beauty from.

"Did someone hurt you, Daphne?" A tall wise looking man asked concerned after he had quickly observed the scene.

It was obvious the black-haired boy had used healing spells before using the specific cleaning spell. The boy looked the same age as his daughter, how could he have performed healing magic, even for educated adults, learning the simpler healing spells required good tutoring and a lot of practice. Then the fact, about the boy performing the spells nonverbally, hit him.

Mr. Greengrass wanted to pay a closer look to the _unusual_ boy when he noticed the torn parchments, broken ink bottles and spilled ink on the ground. _Who's things were that?_ He wondered as he saw his daughter holding _her_ parchments and five ink bottles.

For a moment, the blonde girl stayed silent, glad her parents found her.

Suddenly she freed herself from her mother's arms and walked graciously to Harry.

"Daphne ?" Her mother asked hesitant while her dad was eying her closely.

"Thank you for saving me, Harry Potter." She said with her sweet voice. "My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." She blushed as she gave Harry a peck on his left cheek.

Both her parent's eyes widened. Her mother's watery blue eyes were twinkling, a single tear ran down her face.

Harry touched the spot on his cheek where Daphne had swiftly kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened.

Daphne hurried back to her parents, took their hands and drove them away. She didn't want to upset Harry with the hundreds of questions her parents held. She knew her parents, they would release a questionfire at him till the next day.

* * *

"What? …. Daphne!" Her father exclaimed when she pulled him away.

"Daphne, where are we going?" Mrs. Greengrass asked surprised.

"This is very impolite and disrespectful to Mr. Potter" Mr. Greengrass raised his voice. "Don't forget who you are, Miss Greengrass."

It is considered impolite and arrogant to meet someone and not introduce yourself. However in Pureblood families, it is Tradition and a courtesy for members of the least old family to introduce themselves first, before a member of an older family. Breaking this code, or not introducing yourself at all, results in a extremely bad reflection on the whole family name.

"Yes dear, your father and I haven't properly introduced ourselves." Mrs. Greengrass said, ashamed. Yet she knew why her daughter wanted them to walk away and had to hide a smile.

"And he looked so handsome but lonely." Mrs. Greengrass added worried. "I wonder where he lives."

_Arghh, sometimes they should hear themselves, Daphne thought to herself._ Her parents could be strict and stubborn but never for long and they always had a good reason. She loved them and her sister a lot.

"Dad, mom, I know I shouldn't have dragged you away." Daphne said after they apparated home. She felt a bit guilty as she didn't like breaking the family Traditions either.

"It's nothing much dear, we'll see him again and I'm sure he understands," Mrs. Greengrass said softly, comforting her daughter.

"Well, I hope I meet him again soon, looks like an interesting lad." Mr. Greengrass said, some excitement was noticeable in his voice.

"Now tell us dear, what happened before we arrived?" Mrs. Greengrass asked concerned.

"Let me heal your broken wrist first," Mr. Greengrass said as he saw his daughter had problems moving her right wrist.

After Daphne's wrist was completely healed, she started explaining what had happened to her. "When I left Scribbulus' this morning, three boys started bullying me. One third year and two first years, they kept harassing me and destroyed the things I had bought."

"That's terrible, you know who they were ?!" Mrs. Greengrass yelled, she'd personally pay a visit to those boys and hex them into oblivion.

Mrs. Greengrass held her hands on her husband's to calm him down as colourful sparks came out of the top of his wand and his face turned purple.

"Charles, honey, calm down and let her continue, I want to know what else happened." Mrs. Greengrass said slowly as her husband restrained himself.

"No, I have never seen those idiots before, but they probably won't bother me again." Daphne said with a grin, and went on, "After those bullies ruined my quills, parchments and ink they threw me on the ground and started hitting me. They broke my nose and wrist."

She paused briefly to drink some water. Her parents listened horrified, and tried their best not to interrupt their daughter.

"Somehow Harry came looking around the corner, maybe because he heard my cry, and he quickly saved me. First he walked up to the three boys and performed a powerful spell, I had never seen before. It kept them flat on the ground and prevented them from moving. Then he warned them, to never come near me again and used a banishment charm to blow them away. After the bullies ran off, he treated my bruises and healed my nose. When you arrived, you saw, he cleared the blood and dirt." Daphne explained, she knew it was better to tell her parents the complete story, they would find it all out anyway.

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were staring anxiously at each other. They thought about what could have happened if Harry Potter didn't show up. They also remarked their daughter was using the boy's first name.

Greengrass mansion went quiet for a moment.

"And those are Harry's purchases from Scribbulus' ," Daphne pointed at the things on the kitchen table. "He insisted on me taking them."

"Daphne, it seems you've found yourself a very noble friend." Mr. Greengrass said.

"Mr. Potter sure is something, dear." Mrs. Greengrass teased and winked at her blushing daughter.

* * *

In the noisy Leaky Cauldron Harry was eating his lunch while reading _Advanced duel techniques by Markus Neventon_. There were a lot of people inside the pub but no one noticed Harry sitting in the corner. The crowd was too busy singing while two drunk men danced on a table in the center of the room.

After the Greengrass family had left, Harry had bought a new set of writing items for school. He went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy a broomstick servicing kit and special water-resistant Quidditch gloves.

Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron as his stomach demanded for lunch. He had decided not to think much on the events of this morning. He was sure he'd meet the Greengrass family again in the future.

When Harry was done eating, he finished the chapter in his book and then took off to Knockturn Alley.

He stopped at Borgin and Burkes to buy seven more books about the dark arts. Harry figured, the more magic he knew, the better.

After passing several closed stores, Harry entered a building with dark windows and a broken sign, that said _Bazar_. He saw various antique objects as he slowly walked through the store. He stopped before a glass closet filled with skulls of different kinds of animals.

Suddenly green flames lighted up the room and an old man with an out of the ordinary yellow robe, a long beard and a pipe in his mouth stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hullo m'boy, I was upstairs making room for new deliveries. Welcome to my bazar." The old man said as he made his way to Harry.

"Sir, you use the Floo-network for going upstairs and downstairs?" Harry asked actively.

"Yop Yop, that's right m'boy, time is money… time is money." The old man exhaled and a lot of grey smoke came out of his nostrils.

"Sir, could I try it once? I've never done it before…" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course m'boy, just go with the floww." The old man grinned and guided Harry to the fireplace.

The old man proposed to show him first how travelling with Floo-powder was done and Harry heard a last tip, "Speak clearly m'boy" before the man completely disappeared.

Now it was Harry's turn, he advanced forward in the fireplace, and shouted "_bazar floor two !_"

On the second floor the old man was waiting for him. He laughed loudly when Harry flew out and crashed onto the floor.

"Try it again m'boy," The old man said, entertained by the young wizard. "Start walking when you see green flames, don't stand still or you'll come out flying."

Two hours later an exhausted Harry stepped back into Knockturn Alley, the old man waved him off. Harry had perfected travelling with the Floo-network and came out the fireplaces walking fluently. The happy old man had rewarded the young wizard with an extensive tour around his rather odd four story store.


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Note: **

Sorry guys, this 10k chapter took me longer than 2 weeks. I have exams coming up real soon, though I rlly wanted to finish this one, so here you go !

'Warning': I didn't re-read the chapter cuz I didn't have time... I'll try to correct the grammatical errors later.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 5 -The Sorting Hat**

Harry's time on Diagon Alley was one of the best in his life. He had visited almost every single store. Most of the time he had spent in Flourish and Blotts and Potage's Caudron Shop. Garett, the owner of the bookstore was more than happy to help and advice his daily visitor. Every evening Harry would perform some of the new spells he had learned in his room, without any difficulties. The ministry didn't monitor underage magic in magical areas and he didn't have the Trace yet. Therefore he could use all the magic he wanted.

Four times a week, Harry was tutored by Nick at the Cauldron Shop. The brewing master was amazed by the progress the young wizard had made. On the first visits they made easy potions, like the Manegro Potion, which causes the hair on drinker's head to grow out rapidly and the simpler Vitamix potions. Nick quickly noticed the talent of the boy-who-lived and pushed him to try the more advanced potions. He taught him some of the more useful potions like regeneration potions, star grass potions, the dreamless sleep potion and many more.

Not only did the enthusiastic storekeeper learn Harry the fine art of brewing, he also told him of his time on Hogwarts. He showed off with his grades in potions, every year he was one of the top students. He warned about the little skirmishes in the corridors between students and the ordinary accidents in class. He also told Harry's parents were in Gryffindor and his father was a first-class Chaser. Nick didn't knew them personally because he was a Ravenclaw and Harry's parents were two years ahead of him.

* * *

On September 1st Harry awoke early, as usual, and got up for his morning routine. One hour later he left the shower, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Ready for your first day, Harry?" Tom asked as he served Harry's full English breakfast.

"Thank you, Tom." Harry nodded politely. "And yes I'm excited."

"I'm sure you'll like Hogwarts." Tom gave a friendly smile and walked back to the counter.

After Harry was done eating, he went back to his room and made sure he had packed everything. He shrunk his trunk and broom and put it in his inside jacket pocket. Then he left for King's Cross Station.

* * *

Harry Potter walked confidently through the crowd at King's Cross. He had only one destination in his mind, Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

When he neared platform eight he saw people pushing trolley's with heavy trunks, he knew they were wizards. There were people who carried owls in cages and he saw a boy, a few years older than him with a broom over his shoulder. He wondered why they didn't shrunk their belongings.

Harry passed another group of wizards and caught a few words of what they were saying.

"Who knows the platform number?"

The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go …"

Harry continued his pace and a moment later he walked leisurely through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Nick had said he should run through it if he was nervous. Harry didn't know why people would be nervous to enter through the barrier, it was easier than passing through a door.

* * *

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the windows to talk to their families.

Harry started pacing from the wrought-iron archway to the magnificent red train. A few curious eyes followed the sole but handsome jet-black haired boy, without any luggage. Several people recognized the-boy-who-lived and they started whispering, others were pointing shamelessly in his direction.

"Mr. Potter," Someone whispered from behind.

Harry quickly turned around, and immediately recognized the pale blond haired boy from Madame Malkin's.

"Just Harry," Harry said simply, and held out his hand. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, and forgive me, Harry — for not introducing myself at Madame Malkin's. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," the blond boy said _apologetically_while they shook hands.

"No worries. How was the rest of your summer, Draco?" Harry asked, glad he found someone he had met before.

"Ah you know, played a lot of Quidditch with friends, and had to read some books for school." Draco replied friendly. He frowned as he saw more and more people pointing at them. "What's up with all these idiots, don't they have anything _useful_ to do."

"Hmm, just try to ignore them." Harry said calmly, already used to the staring.

Draco had an angry look on his face, obviously annoyed - and said quickly. "Follow me, you have to meet my parents."

Harry nodded and followed the four inches shorter blond boy to a couple that stood further in the back, distant from the rest of the crowd. He recalled the political articles he had read about the Malfoys, they were a very influential old pureblood family.

"Father, Mother!" Draco said with spirit. "I want you to meet Harry Potter!"

A beautiful tall and slim brunette was smiling gently, her hair was held together by a golden hairpin and she was dressed in very elegant black dress robes. The man beside her had the same pale skin and pointed face as Draco, even the same piercing, grey eyes. His robes were dark, expensive and superbly made. There was an imposing air of authority and raw power around him. Harry knew right away that you shouldn't mess or joke around with this man, if you valued your life.

Harry noticed that the people who were staring at him before, now seemed busy with their own families as if they didn't dare to look in their direction. _Must be the Malfoys, _Harry smirked _unnoticeably._ His emotionless, blank face returned when the Malfoy family patriarch stepped forward.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Lord Potter." Mr. Malfoy said in his most pleasant but firm voice, following the pureblood customs. "This is my lovely wife, Narcissa," he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." Harry shook hands with both of them.

"You look just as handsome as your father and you have your mother's eyes," Narcissa commented friendly.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked softly.

She nodded sadly, "yes, we had the privilege of knowing the Potters. I was friends with Lily."

"Harry, may I call you Harry?" Lucius asked politely and continued after Harry's small nod, "I know this is a personal question, but I have to ask - you don't have to answer if you don't want to. You lived with who, or which family, for all these years?"

"I lived with my uncle, aunt and cousin, they're muggles. I doubt I'll ever go back there though, they hate magic." Harry replied coldly.

Lucius' grey eyes flashed dangerously, he muttered some unknown curse words and his fists clenched. Narcissa gasped, with her manicured fingers on her lips.

Draco was the first to say something, sympathy in his eyes. "That must have been awful!" he said brazenly.

"Oh Harry… how could Dumbledore do this to you... . We and quite a few other families, friends of your parents offered and would have loved to take you in." Narcissa said as she gave Harry a brief hug, which caused Harry's body to stiffen at the unexpected contact. She had sensed Harry's embarrassment, but she didn't comment on it.

"That's very kind, Lady Malfoy. I've no idea why Professor Dumbledore wanted me to live with those people." Harry replied, a little excitement in his voice. Harry liked the Malfoys, they acted friendly and familiar, nothing like the other people he had met. Furthermore they treated him like a normal boy and not like some famous superstar.

"I will have a word with our good old friend Dumbledore about this." Lucius added under his breath, still having troubles keeping his emotions in check.

"Your trunk is already in a compartment?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No, I shrunk it, it's in my jacket pocket." Harry replied as it was the most normal thing in the world.

The three Malfoys were taken by surprise and their eyes widened simultaneously. They all knew it was not easy to shrink and unshrink objects, specifically for underage wizards without education. But this boy didn't just shrink a normal object, he shrunk a magically altered trunk, and that was quite a feat.

Before they could say something, a nervous light brown haired girl ran up to where they were standing.

"Draco, Draco…"

The now annoyed Malfoy patriarch looked up to see which unmannered person dared interrupt his family. Narcissa had a look of disgust in her eyes and glared at the girl.

Draco saw the displeased looks on his parents faces and replied quickly, "What do you want Parkinson?"

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," The girl said carefully before turning to Draco, "The others were asking where you went after you brought your trunk to our compartment, the train leaves in ten minutes."

"I know, I'll join you guys shortly." Draco responded, he couldn't believe this girl, of course he wouldn't miss the train.

"Harry, do you want to join us?" Draco asked. "I could kick someone out as it's probably full or we could find another compartment together."

The girl turned to Harry, she froze after watching him for two seconds.

"Merlin's bloody beard… Are you for real? - … - Are you the real Harry Potter?" She gasped.

Harry nodded, slightly agitated by the girl.

Her mouth fell open and her eyeballs almost left their sockets. She stared at him intently and seconds later her eyes lingered on the scar on his forehead.

"Draco, why don't you escort Miss Parkinson back to your compartment. I'm sure Harry can find his own and both of you will have enough time to catch up at Hogwarts. Besides you don't have to stay seated for the whole ride." Narcissa said sharply, wanting to end the silly scene.

Draco didn't hesitate, he hugged his mom and greeted his father.

"See you on the train, Harry." Draco said before he took the brown haired girl with him back to the train.

"Harry, I hope you don't have to meet the other students like _that_." Lucius sighed.

"I guess I'll find that out soon enough." Harry replied calmly, already used to the dull reactions of the general mass.

"Well Harry, we'd love to hear more about you but it is time to find a compartment on the train. I'm sure we can arrange something for the holidays if you'd like." Narcissa briefly hugged him again and gave him a comforting smile.

Harry wasn't used to such kindness. He numbly nodded.

Then Harry looked up to see Lucius watching him closely. "You're going to be a great wizard, Harry." He extended his hand.

Harry shook the man's offered hand. "It was nice meeting you, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy," — he gave a polite nod.

"Have a good first year and if you need or want anything all you have to do is write. Okay Harry?" Narcissa gave him a comforting smile before Harry turned to walk away.

"Interesting boy… calm, talented and well mannered, I like him. Did you feel his aura?" Lucius asked simply.

"Yes dear, I could feel it clearly even when I'm not very skilled at picking up auras." His wife answered.

"And it seems he's in control and already knows some magic, very interesting… " Lucius added gradually. _And this without proper instruction, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Harry walked through the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. He passed numerous groups of chatting students and then a round-faced boy, his head out the window, saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard an old woman sigh from the platform.

Harry received a few curious looks the further along the train he went but to Harry's relief everyone was busy catching up with their friends. There was a boy with dreadlocks with a box in his arms, the two red headed twins he had seen before at King's Cross stood beside him. They both tried to look in the box.

The train had already departed when Harry reached the last compartment in the back of the train. All of a sudden he looked on the floor as he noticed movement. He saw a olive-brown toad sitting dead still in a corner, it had jumped over Harry's feet to cross the corridor.

Harry thought he should help the round-faced boy find it. With an enthralled look, he took his wand out of his jacket. He pointed the pitch black wand at the animal and with one swing, the toad transformed in a deer. "Too bad I can't turn you into a lion yet." Harry whispered disappointedly.

After the deer jumped a few times in the air, it ran down the corridor. Harry moved to the door of the last compartment. There was only one boy inside, reading a book — he was already wearing the Hogwarts uniform.

When Harry touched the silver handle to slide the door open, he felt the small amount of magic. An_ Anti-Alohomora charm_, Harry recognized it immediately. "_Very clever, bet he doesn't want to be disturbed." _Harry looked with respect and interest to the boy inside.

Harry still had his wand in his hand, he flicked it and thought _Alohomora fortis. _He had learned the advanced Alohomora Charm in one of the books about The Dark Arts he had bought at Borgin and Burkes. Harry had read a lot about The Dark Arts in the past month. He had discovered a lot of difficult and dangerous magic but also many useful spells.

The boy inside the compartment looked up from his book as he felt his charm break by a rather powerful counter spell.

Harry slid the door open and stepped inside, his face blank.

"Impressive locking charm you used there…," Harry said coolly as he walked up to the boy, who seemed surprised. Harry turned for two seconds and replaced the locking charm on the door and he put his wand back in his pocket.

The boy stood up, he was almost as tall as Harry but slightly more muscular, his eyes roamed over Harry from head to toe, judging the imposter.

After a brief moment of silence, the boy held out his hand. "Hello Harry Potter, thanks but not as impressive as your unlocking charm. My name is Alex Derwent."

"Nice to meet you Alex." They shook hands and they both sat down on the opposing window seats. Harry knew the Derwent Family from his history books, they were one of the last accepted traditional Pureblood families.

"My dad taught me that spell, even my mom couldn't break it," Alex grinned mischievously. "There were some students here earlier, they tried to enter the compartment, but they left once they found out they couldn't get in. I ignored them."

"I would have given galleons to see their angry faces," Harry laughed. He felt like he could trust his fellow student and had dropped his emotionless mask.

"You have no idea… most of them tried opening the door with brute muggle force. Then there was this one or two year older guy who tried to blow up the door, but he only hurt himself. There were a few brighter students though, they tried the Alohomora charm." Alex said with an expression of joy and satisfaction on his face.

"Expect to feel the wrath of those people when you exit the train." Harry warned with a grin on his face.

"There is enough space for everyone in the other compartments. I just refuse to sit with a group of babbling idiots when I'm busy reading. I really wanted to finish this last chapter, you see." Alex explained and held his book up in the air. Harry could read; _Hexing like a pro, by Deni Meknes._

"Looks like a good book indeed." Harry approved. "You read a lot?"

"Not that much… I prefer playing Quidditch, though reading a book every now and then doesn't hurt. If someone advises me a particular book, I'll gladly read it. My sister got me this one, as a present for my first year at Hogwarts," Alex pointed out. "What about you?"

"I've been reading loads of magical books the last two years. I love it and besides I didn't have anything else to do. Everyone knows knowledge is power and I like to push my limits. Magic is truly fascinating and mastering cool and complicated spells is incredibly satisfying. I also have to live up to the Potter name."

"I know what you mean, everyone expects me to do as well as the others in my family. My dad has a lot of connections and works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry of Magic. My mom was always one of the best students of her year and now she works as a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"And I suppose your sister is a star student too." Harry guessed.

"Yeah, she's was fifth best of her year, I had to listen to her self-praise and boasting all summer." Alex sighed while he slapped his forehead.

"That's why you're not with her in a compartment?"

"Do you honestly think I'd sit with five chatting girls in one compartment… that would be bloody overkill." Alex rolled his eyes and looked like he was going to be tortured for the rest of the ride. "And my cousin is with my sister, they draw enough attention."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked a bit confused.

Alex tried to give his new friend a better explanation. "My sister is in her third year and she's a popular Slytherin. My cousin is also kind of pretty and a first year like us. Most boys seem to _fall _for them … that's why I call them boy-magnets."

"Boy-magnets," Harry repeated with amusement in his voice. "Nice and distinct term …"

"And believe me, that's an understatement. If you want to see it yourself ... finding their compartment is as easy as closing your zipper. Step out in the corridor and look for the door with a dozen of drooling boys in front of it." Alex added, with a challenging look in his dark brown eyes.

"I'll pass on that," Harry replied swiftly.

"Good decision mate," Alex smiled broadly.

They both stared out the window, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

* * *

After a few silent minutes, Alex turned back to Harry and asked slowly, "If you don't mind me asking, where did you live, after your parents… passed away."

"I lived with my uncle, aunt and cousin, they are muggles." Harry replied with a neutral tone. He didn't plan on going back to the Dursleys and he already put this pitiful part of his life behind him.

"What are they like?" Alex asked curiously.

"They were horrible till my cousin turned six. At his birthday there was this fire incident and they ignored me ever since. They hate magic." Harry explained calmly. "After Professor Dumbledore came with my Hogwarts letter, I spend the last two months in the Leaky Cauldron."

Alex was taken aback and looked upset, then his eyes found Harry's untroubled emerald green, causing him to quickly brighten up. "Fire incident?" He asked interestedly.

A playful smile appeared on Harry's face as he moved his arms in front of him. A moment later he had one orb of fire in each of his hands.

"Unreal…," Alex gasped loudly, he was gazing open-mouthed at Harry.

Harry, amused by his friend's look, chose to go a bit further. The two orbs became connected by a wavering branch of fire, resulting in a whole eight inch thick flickering stick, which now hovered above his outstretched hands. For the finale he slowly pushed the fire to expand to the roof, forming a staggering two arm length wide flaming curtain.

Alex was looking pale and shocked, his mouth moved to shout something but no sound came out. He tried to blink a few times with his eyes to counter the blurring heat radiating from the curtain of fire.

After Harry saw his friend getting uncomfortable, he decided to cut his act, and in a split second the fire disappeared.

Harry waited a moment for his friend to recover, then he started explaining, "When I was little, I couldn't control this power and I accidently conjured a small flame near my muggle relatives. After that incident they stopped abusing me and started ignoring me, thus no regrets."

"That…. That's amazing, Harry… I've never seen someone control fire to this level, and this all wandless … - Un'be'lievable." Alex breathed, his body still shaking.

"What can I say? … I really love fire, it feels like it understands me." Harry responded smoothly.

"You better keep this a secret, this gives you a considerable advantage in duels." Alex commented wisely.

"Right you are, only my closest friends can know about it." Harry smiled honestly.

Alex returned the valuable smile, and both black haired boys knew the base of a strong friendship was formed.

"It's too bad you can only sign up for the dueling club in your third year. I'd love to see you in action." Alex grinned.

"Woot, there is a dueling club?" Harry exhaled excitedly. If this was to be true, he'd do anything, anything at all to enter it.

"Yeah, the dueling club was founded by some teachers and adults, four years ago. My dad and other experienced duelists give numerous demonstrations each year." Alex explained proudly.

* * *

There was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman knocked on the glass of the door, "You're the last ones, anything off the cart, dears?"

She failed to open the door and looked agitated.

Both boys felt disturbed by the interruption. However, they couldn't ignore the hunger and stood up. Harry took his wand and swiftly removed the locking charm before sliding the door open.

The little heat left of Harry's fire magic exited the compartment, the cart woman obviously felt it. "Oh someone casted a heating spell," She looked anxiously at both boys, "you are cold? Here, take some flagration toffees, they'll fire you up instantly… ."

"No, thank you m'am," Both of them chorused. Alex was waving with both of his hands, he had seen and felt enough fire for the rest of the week.

"Well, if you're sure… . Anything else?" The woman gave them a strange look.

Harry looked at the cart, he saw only candy and sweets, to his great discontent. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, … . _Who in their right minds would eat this crap, it's lunch time, not the Dursley's feeding hour._ His eyes rested on a small plate, hidden between large sugar canes, that said: _Sandwich bar._

"M'am, do you sell sandwiches?" Harry asked to be sure.

"Of course, dear," She tapped on the small plate with her wand. After a small flash the candy and sweets had disappeared and replaced by different kind of sandwiches.

Harry's displeasure vanished instantly, the boy beside him blinked, dumbfounded.

"For me the _Meat Parm Hero_, please," Harry said, and paid the woman. He saw his friend looking ignorantly at the various sandwiches. The Derwent's house-elf obviously never made these kinds of sandwiches.

"Try the Meat Parm Hero, they're delicious," Harry advised. He had tried the Italian-American classic for the first time at Diagon Alley. It was truly a thing of beauty: a browned patty of veal, beef, and Italian sausage that has been braised in tomato sauce, topped with fresh mozzarella, and lured into a hero from Parisi Bakery. The meat is tender and pink, and with every bite, there's the perfume of basil and the savory sweetness of the tomatoes.

"Okay, the same for me, please," Alex said quickly when he saw and smelled Harry's order.

Alex paid the woman and after she switched her chart again, she took off.

* * *

Before they walked back to their compartment, Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, I was just looking for you," Draco said as he marched closer.

"What's up, Draco?" Harry asked lightly.

Draco stopped in front of Harry, his eyes turned on Alex, who already started eating his sandwich.

"Draco, this is my new friend Alex Derwent." Harry gave the soft black haired boy a playful pat on the shoulder. "Alex, meet Draco Malfoy, also a good friend of me."

"Any friend of Harry, is a friend of mine." Draco said sincerely as both boys stepped forward to shake hands.

"I second that, great to meet you Draco. Your family's reputation precedes you." Alex replied in a formal voice.

"The honorable Derwent family is well-known as well, please send your parents my regards." Draco responded and he gave a short nod, which Alex politely returned.

"Harry, you brought your broom, right?" Draco whispered mysteriously.

Harry nodded and grinned at the thought of their plan and his very first flight. He took his shrunken Nimbus Two Thousand out of his pants left side pocket. Alex raised his eye brows, looking back and forth between Harry and Draco.

"Brilliant! I'll hand it to a fourth year without one." Draco whispered eagerly, a wide smirk appeared all over his face. "You will get your broom back tomorrow, then we can have some real fun," sparkled the happiest man on the train.

Draco hid Harry's broom safely in one of his pockets and he looked carefully around the corridor to check if anyone had seen them.

"By the way guys, someone pulled a good prank, there was a deer running loose on the train - scared the shit out of some people. Too bad a prefect had to petrify it." Draco said, clearly entertained, and he left laughing to his own compartment.

* * *

Harry - smiling suspiciously and Alex - giving him a questionable look, both stepped back inside and sat down again. Harry told his curious friend about the round-faced boy and the frog-deer transformation he performed. After Alex imagined the scene, he burst out laughing. Moments later, he regained his 'cool' and praised Harry with his flawless O.W.L. transfiguration. The boy was impressed and aghast by Harry's vast knowledge of magic. Yet, Harry never boasted about his skills or fame.

Next, Harry explained his and Draco's secret plan to smuggle their brooms into Hogwarts. Alex was ecstatic and intended to bring his own broom the next holiday.

After they finished their sandwich, Harry took _Anti-Venoms_ _by Bruno Elista_ out of his trunk. Alex saw his friend enlarge and shrink the trunk, though he didn't look surprised, already accustomed to Harry's abilities. Harry proposed to read for some time, Alex agreed as he opened his book to read the last chapter.

The train ride continued on as both boys read in silence. Neither of them had noticed the bushy brown haired girl trying to open their locked door. She had left in silence though she was clearly upset.

Two hours had passed when Alex closed his book with a 'clap'. He looked up and asked promptly, "So, what House do you think you'll be in?"

Harry not disturbed by the sudden question, laid his book aside and answered. "I'd prefer Gryffindor, my parents were both Gryffindors and I've read they have the best decorated and most comfortable common room. Nevertheless I don't mind being sorted in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, we all follow the same classes anyway."

"Then I hope we both get sorted in Gryffindor. Bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry." Alex recited proudly. His chest swelled considerably at these last words. He saw Harry's lopsided grin and went on, "My sister is a Slytherin, like my mom. My dad was a true Gryffindor and he was one of the best Gryffindor Quidditch keepers in history."

"So you'll try out for the house Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, as a Chaser…, though getting in is tough. And they rarely pick first-years for the team." Alex looked a bit worried.

"If I was the captain, I'd give everyone the same chance. I imagine there are some first years with more experience than a lot of older years. Not to mention, compared to some second and third years, you look like a professional sportsman." Harry spoke his mind.

"I guess you're right." Alex agreed, still looking thoughtful. "Well why don't you try out for the team? You seem to have done a little work-out yourself and you also have the right built for a Chaser."

"I don't know, maybe next year… I've never flown before." Harry admitted. "On top of that I've never seen a real Quidditch match."

Alex remembered his friend had lived with daft muggles till the last summer. He gave Harry a comforting look. "Mate, I wish I had met you before, we could have went to watch pro Quidditch matches together with my dad and play the game by ourselves at home."

"There's still more than enough time for that. And I'd love to accompany you." Harry replied, smiling in excitement.

Alex looked in Harry's yearning eyes and added warmly, "I always wanted a brother and I'm sure you'd love staying with my family. You want to come over for the Christmas holidays?"

"I'd be honored." Was all Harry could say. The desirous expression on his face showed more than words could ever do.

"I will owl my parents first thing tomorrow morning, they'll be most delighted to meet you." Alex said, already looking forward to see his family's dazed faces.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Uh, Harry, You'd better get your robes on," Alex spoke up.

"Really?" Harry joked, he changed and pulled on his long black Hogwarts robes. He didn't leave his luggage in the compartment, seeing that everything fit in his pockets.

Both of them joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

* * *

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry stood still, Alex next to him, shivered in the cold night air.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and they heard a booming voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!

Harry recognized the black bearded Hogwarts' gamekeeper towering over the sea of heads. He had read about the kind-hearted half-giant in _Hogwarts: A History_. His name was Hagrid.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The first years followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Some students whispered a few words, others gave curious looks at a particular black haired wizard.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little but comfortable boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Alex were followed into their boat by two nervous boys. All four of them saw a boy with long hair framing his face, push another first year, who tried to enter his boat, in the water. The bewildered boy with now soaking wet clothes quickly joined three other students. The two girls in the red head's boat were laughing maliciously.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"You saw that jerk, Harry?" Alex whispered angrily.

"Yeah…," Harry hissed, with a dark look in his eyes.

The other two boys looked frightened and their jaws dropped as their suspicions of the jet-black haired boy became reality.

"What about we sink his boat?" Alex said quickly. He watched the two gaping boys in front of him and a playful smirk appeared on his face.

"Excellent idea, mate," Harry replied. "I know a nasty blasting curse… ." They could feel a faint breeze of Harry's magical aura. Harry knew his friend was joking and he played along. Besides the red head's boat was too far away and there were too many boats around them to start throwing curses. Moreover they didn't want to get expelled.

"Whhhat are …yyyou … doiiing?" The scruffy brown haired boy stammered as Harry stood up and pulled his wand.

Alex looked intensely at both boys, while Harry pointed his wand.

"Merlin's belly, don't blow them up… !" The bigger one said, after he found enough courage.

A short moment of utter silence followed, all four boys were eying each other up like gladiators before a fight. A certain duo was shivering noticeably.

"Of course not." Harry said lightly, breaking the tension. He sat down again, with a friendly smile on his face.

Both of the brown haired boys let out a heavy sigh and brightened up faster than snow melts in the burning sun.

"We just wanted you to … find your balls, before they were gone." Alex grinned, his eyes were twinkling. "And seriously, your jaws were close to falling off completely … ."

"Not to mention, the eyes…," Harry added, with a well faked sigh.

"Admit it, don't you feel better now ?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah…"

"Uum… I feel relieved yes, but .."

"Brilliant !" Alex cheered. "Now where were we … oh yes, you guys were right … may I present the one and only Harry …. Potteeer." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed him forward.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook the boys' hands. Now both of them seemed surprisingly calm. They didn't gape or stare. It was almost as if they were meeting an ordinary boy instead of the-boy-who-lived. Though Harry noticed the sheer excitement in their voices when they introduced themselves.

* * *

Shortly after Harry and Alex became acquainted with the two other boys. They heard Hagrid yell, "Heads down!" They all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the huge castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, who Harry remembered was called Professor McGonagall. She was the transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor and deputy Headmistress. She had a very stern face and Harry saw that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could easily have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble stair case facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a big, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hog warts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

Suddenly she stopped talking, her eyes lingering on two boys, who stood near Harry. They appeared to be in a heated argument about their House preferences. She gave a slight cough, both boys caught her flashing eyes. They flushed and immediately lost their tongue. "First Impressions: way to go,"Alex whispered with a crooked smile, Harry answered him with his lopsided grin.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor Mc Gonagall. "Please wait quietly."

* * *

Professor McGonagall had barely closed the door behind her when the first years began whispering and muttering amongst themselves. Several students left the big mass and went to sit in a corner or further to the back of the room, together with their friends.

Harry and Alex stayed at the entrance of the room. They picked up some of the conversations their fellow first years were having. Most of them were nervous and wondered how and where they were going to be sorted.

"It's nothing special, you only have to put a hat on your head…," commented a brown-haired first year.

"Nothing special ?!" Alex yelled with a soft voice, and the students around him looked at him questionably. "You have any idea what the hat does?"

"Uhh, no… ," she mumbled. Six more students turned towards Alex, hoping he'd tell more.

A small dirty smile played on Alex' lips, and Harry knew this was going to be good.

"We will be called one by one to stand in front of the whole school. The sorting hat will be placed on your head, and it will eat a part of your brain. They say you won't feel much of it, because the hat is experienced, you see… "

The dozen of students that had heard him, turned as pale as ghosts. Harry was struggling tremendously to not burst out laughing.

"The hat will analyze this small part of your brain and tell the school if you are worthy or not to be in one of the houses."

"In front of the whole school?" a small boy whined, he looked too young to even be here.

Alex nodded, zero compassion.

"And what if you are unworthy?" a girl screeched from a small distance. The disturbing news about the sorting was spreading rapidly.

"I'm not exactly sure, seeing as those who are unworthy, are never seen again in the magical world. The hat will probably consume the rest of your brain, which will leave you without your memory. They don't want people talking about this of course."

About fifteen first years were now having difficulties to breathe. Few were steadying themselves against the walls, one of them was hyperventilating.

Then several people behind him screamed.

"What the — ?"

"Stop pushing — !"

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he de serves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know." And he floated after the other ghosts through the closed doors.

"Who wants to be a lame Hufflepuff — ?" Harry heard a black haired girl talk to what seemed to be her friends. "The Pureblood elites belong in Slytherin."

"Slytherins are all followers of You-Know-Who," someone commented.

"Future Death Eaters… !" The jerk who had pushed the other first year in the water tried to blow the locks of hair out of his face as he spoke his mind.

"Suuure, and all Hufflepuffs are fat monks and everyone in Ravenclaw is a stinky bookworm?!" Alex said ironically. Several of the narrow minded and bigoted first years looked whipped.

Harry silently agreed with his friend. _You can't judge people by their name or house. You should look at their own actions and intentions._

Just like many other first years, the red haired boy had heard the loud discussion. Despite the argument was over, he still needed to give them his own _valued _opinion. The red haired boy started marching towards the black haired girl, while violently pushing the other students aside. A brown haired boy with an upturned nose and girl with curly dirty blonde hair tailed him.

The gangly redhead bumped shoulders with Harry. When the boy's eyes fell on Harry's scar he immediately gasped, and pointed his arm to the two inch smaller, but much more muscular, jet-black haired wizard. "Bloody Hell ! You're Harry Potter!"

The boy's blurted declaration sent every pair of eyes around them on Harry, who was feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the sudden amount of attention. More students came closer as the whispered conversing grew louder and louder.

The red haired boy oblivious to the entire situation, smiled confidently, "I'm Ron Weasley and this is Belinda Broom and Zacharias Smith." He gestured at both of his nervous friends.

"Do you mind if we see it, the scar?" Ron asked, following up his short introduction.

Harry looked at the boy, immediately turned off by his bluntness and his rather rude demand and before he could reply, Alex already asked, "Do you mind if we see it Weasley — your _weener_?"

Ron Weasley instantly flushed, his ears became red like traffic lights. The crowd around them erupted in laughter and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. This was however, short-lived.

"Move along now, quietly," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

* * *

All the first years gathered quickly and followed the Professor. They back walked across the hall, and through a pair of huge double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the stu dents were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Harry looked up ward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, just like the sky outside. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all. He admired the nifty spellwork and silently praised the wizard who had bewitched it.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put the Sorting Hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled to the stool, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Raven claws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender!"

Harry recognized the girl with curly dirty blonde hair.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl waved at Ron Weasley as she ran quickly to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

Four more students were sorted before Gary Cervano became the first new Gryffindor. He was a tall, peaceful black boy with dark hair.

A few moments later McGonagall called, "Derwent, Alex!"

Harry clapped his excited friend on the back, who then started to walk to the stool.

A wide smile curled the corners of Alex's mouth before the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' loudly through the hall. Alex walked towards the Gryffindor table and was welcomed by the rest of the House.

The sorting continued, and more and more students were sorted inone of the four Houses. Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took almost a whole minute to decide.

"Glewyn, Laurel!"

A pretty girl with beachy espresso brown hair walked to the stool. She looked terrified when the hat was placed on her head, almost as if something nasty was going to happen.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl frowned slightly when she walked to the cheering Gryffindor table. She sat down opposite Alex and glared intensely at him. _Obviously she had heard Alex's prank about the sorting._ Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

A very beautiful girl with wavy golden blonde hair confidently walked over to the Sorting Hat and Professor McGonagall. She was tall and slim, and by far the most stunning first year. All of the students followed every single step the girl made. Many boys were lost in identical spicy thoughts or drooling like little puppies. A third-year Ravenclaw wolf-whistled after her. Daphne turned, for a split second, and glared the boy into frigid oblivion. The poor boy would never whistle again.

Daphne sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. Three seconds later the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall removed the hat and Daphne went off to the Slytherin table.

Harry had noticed the cold and reserved expression on Daphne's face. She looked very different from the time he'd first met her. The sweet and charming girl, who could change Harry's heartbeat with her enchanting, bright blue eyes and playful smile.

More than half of the first years were already sorted when Neville Longbottom, a shy and _chubby_-faced boy, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Harry didn't laugh and wondered if the boy had his toad back.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked past him and whispered with a smirk, "Watch this!" And Harry watched as his friend made his way to the Sorting Hat. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

It was the fastest sorting Harry had seen so far. Draco looked pleased and went to join his friends and fellow Slytherins.

There weren't many people left now. Harry heard only a few of their names, and no one specifically caught his attention.

"Melnirk"… , "Moon" … , "Nott" … , "Parkinson" … , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" … , then "Perks, Sally-Anne" … , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like lit tle hissing fires all over the hall. His poker face was firmly in place, as always.

"_Potter__,_ did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"_Hmm_… most impressive …. I've never seen anything like this," said a small voice in his ear. "_Mr. Potter, c__ould you please lower your superb mental defenses so I can get the information I need."_

_"__Very well, but you can't tell anyone about what you find out."_ Harry said, and he gave the hat permission to enter his mind, without lowering his defenses. He had found a safe and ingenious way to give a familiar access to his mind. With some sort of 'guest pass', people could freely enter certain _sections of his mind._

"_I can't reveal any of information I acquire, and I respect the privacy of the students. Now, let's see… hmm… d__ifficult. Very difficult. Extraordinary mind… Plenty of courage, I see. And talent oh my goodness, yes — very interesting. Whew, is that fire?! My, my… hmm. You analyze situations before acting… that's good, y__our endless hunger and thirst for knowledge is remarkable. So maybe… Ravenclaw…. No, no… definitely not, you don't care about grades and academic success.. oh knowledge for power, now I see. Then we better go with Slytherin… or Gryffindor… .__ Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. Although Gryffindor is in your blood.__"_

"_I don't recall anyone taking this long," _Harry thought to himself.

"_Then let's cut it short, and go classic. Bravery, check. Nerve, check. Chivalry, check. Daring, check. You okay with Gryffindor?"_

"_Yes," Harry thought. "And Mr. Hat can I ask a favor of you?"_

"_Sure, sure, what is it?"_

_They talked for two more minutes. _Then the hat shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDORRR!"

Harry heard the last word boom through the whole hall. All hell broke loose at the Gryffindor table as every member of the house jumped to their feet clapping excitedly, stamping their feet and cheering like they had won the House Cup. Harry took off the hat and walked casually toward the Gryffindor table, where he received a warm welcome. He had to shake more than fifteen hands and was hugged by several pretty girls. Both of the red-headed twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Then they started provoking the other tables with obscene gestures.

* * *

After ten minutes, Professor McGonagall managed to finally get them all to calm down. Everyone at the Gryffindor table went back to their seats. Hence, the sorting could continue. Harry sat down next to Alex and the students seated near him introduced themselves briefly.

From his place, Harry had a good view of the High Table. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore, who caught his eye and nodded subtly, a faint _smile was playing_about the corners of Dumbledore's mouth. On Dumbledore's right was a short man who Harry thought was a part-goblin, part-wizard. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, the nervous young man he had met while staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Pro fessor Quirrell, in his absurd purple turban, was talking to a man with greasy black hair, hooked nose, and sallow skin.

"This year's going to be awesome, mate," Alex breathed.

"Right you are, my friend," Harry said. "Oh, and be sure to watch the rest of the sorting."

"What did you do?" Alex gave him an intriguing look.

"I had a nice chat with the Sorting Hat," Harry smiled. "I'll tell you all about it, very soon."

Only five unsorted first-years remained as Professor McGonagall reached the W's. "Weasley, Ron!"

The gangly redhead swaggered forward and took place on the stool. However this boy's sorting was not quite like the others. After the hat was on the boy's head for five seconds, he took it and placed it over his feet. Most of the students and teachers looked confused by the unusual turn of events. Yet a certain group of Gryffindors broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

A moment later, the Sorting hat, still on Ron's feet shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ron Weasley paraded to his House table in style, winking cheekily at some of the girls. He hardly noticed that a lot of people were giving him questionable looks. Once he arrived at the Hufflepuff table, he propped himself next to his older brother, who was a prefect.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," Percy Weasley said pompously.

"Weasley, what happened ?" Cedric Diggory asked, intrigued. "This is the first time I see a sorting like _that_."

"I'm even more _special_ than the-boy-who-lived," Ron bragged. He noticed a few staring older years, and gave them his widest smile. He was quite proud of his accomplishment and was enjoying the attention. "Yes, yes people, I AM the man." He thought out loud.

"Ehh … ?!" Cedric gave him a concerned look. "So why did you have to place the hat on your feet?"

"He thought my brains were in my feet." Ron said, long before he realized what he had said. Cedric was lost for words and looked at the other students who had followed the conversation. All of them were flabbergasted.

The Sorting ceremony ended when "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The Meat Parm Hero seemed ages ago.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Be fore we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! and Deertoad!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry and Alex laughed at his speech.

"Is he — a bit mad?" Laurel asked uncertainly.

"Mad?" said a boy airily. The boy was a sixth year and a Gryffindor prefect. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes."

"He's the most powerful wizard since Merlin," Alex commented.

When Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, heaps of food appeared on all the dishes in the Great Hall. Harry's eyes roamed the table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and more. He piled his plate with a bit of everything. It all looked delicious.

"That does look good," said a ghost in the ruff sadly, watching the sandy-haired boy next to Laurel cut his steak.

"Can't you — ?" asked Seamus Finnigan in surprise.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your ser vice. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I've heard about you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!" said Alex flatly.

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but Seamus interrupted.

"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like _this__,_" he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.

"Bloody wicked," Alex exclaimed, his face shining with excitement.

"Looking good, sir," Harry complemented.

Nearly Headless Nick was taken aback by the two unusual reactions. But when he saw the uncomfortable looks on the other first year's faces, he looked pleased and flipped his head back onto his neck. Then he coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbear able — he's the Slytherin ghost."

All of them nodded and looked determined to bring the cup home.

"We _have_ to win the cup, I can't lose to my sister." Alex said firmly, glancing at the Slytherin table.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pud ding …

Laurel told them about herself and her family. Laurel's parents were both magical, and she was not from an _old _family. She wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and become one of the top students of the year. The Advisory Council of the Ministry only took the best.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus said as he helped himself to a treacle tart. "Me dad's a muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" Elena asked. She was a childhood friend of Laurel, had honey-blonde hair and was quite attractive, too.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville said, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid of fered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see.

On Harry's other side, the Weasley twins were talk ing to the other first years about the lessons.

"I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else —"

"You are a first-year, and —," George began.

"first-years will be starting small … " Fred continued.

"just ants into lions and that sort of thing," George said.

"dragons are for later." Fred finished in style.

Harry tried his best not to laugh as he saw the frightened faces of the three other first-years.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. He gave a short speech and warned them about something deadly on the third floor. This caused several students to start whispering. But not for long, as everyone started singing the famous Hogwarts school song.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

When the hall fell silent again, Dumbledore wished them all goodnight and the feast ended. Two Gryffindor prefects led their first-years through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

* * *

**Informative Note: **

Originally, Dean was called "Gary" - In Pottermore, the early name for Dean Thomas was given with: _Gary. __  
_That's how I got his name. His family name, Cervano I made up myself.

Dilys Derwent was a witch, who worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's in the original books. And the Derwent family name fit perfect for Alex.

If you want my opinion on the looks of my characters, check my profile. To those who can picture the characters well, in their minds, don't look at my profile cuz using ur own imagination is always better ;)

One last thingy, there are people reading this story, who haven't read the original books. That's why I sometimes include extra information about simple topics (not only in this chapter :P )


End file.
